Insanity
by Vampires-Rock4eva
Summary: What happens when all three girls become pregnant at the same time? How will the boys survive? Which one goes insane first? Who has a boy? Who has a girl? Read and find out. All Human. I don't own Twilight unfortanuately.
1. Prologue

**A/N: A new story oh yes I know how crazy I am. I hope you guys like it. It's an all human story and may be a bit OOC I'm trying to make it sound like the actual characters though. Please Review and tell me if you like it!!**  
Insanity  
Prologue

Bella's Point Of View  
March 24, 2008 3:12 pm.

I was late. I was three weeks late. Edward and I had only been married for six months. I couldn't believe that there's a possibility that I'm pregnant now. How would Edward react if I was? I knew he would be an excellent father but I wasn't sure if he wanted a child right now. I'm not very sure how to tell Edward if I am. This was…stressful.  
Nonetheless, I went to the drugstore and picked up a pregnancy test. I hope that I am pregnant but at the same time I hope that I'm not because I'm not sure about Edward wanting children! I drove home, and read the directions to the pregnancy test. They basically said pee on the stick and wait ten minutes, and if the result window has two lines you're pregnant.  
I peed on the stick and anxiously awaited the results, ten antagonizing minutes. Ten minutes where impossible what-if scenarios ran through my head.  
I calmed myself before looking at the stick. Two lines…that mean…I'm pregnant…oh my god…

Alice's Point of View  
March 24, 2008 10:41 am.

I drove to the drug store and picked up a pregnancy test. I fidgeted the whole way home. I hope I am! Jasper will be so excited and he would be such a good father! I hope that I would be a good mother. I drove home and took the test. I had to wait ten minutes now….Ten really long minutes. I decided to go shopping on line while waiting. I felt like I had been looking at clothes for ever but when I looked at the clock I realized that there was still eight more minutes to go. I just sat in the living room thinking about the things I would need to get if I was pregnant, the people I would tell first. Besides Jasper of course. Finally, ten minutes had passed. I walked back to the bathroom, like a mature sophisticated adult. Okay, Okay so maybe I didn't. Maybe I ran all the way there jumping up and down. But hey can you blame me?  
Anyways, I went to the bathroom, and picked up the test. I then squealed so loud I was surprised the neighbors didn't hear it. I was pregnant!! I couldn't wait to tell Jasper!!

Rosalie's Point of View  
March 23, 2008  
5:00p.m.

I'm in the bathroom throwing up…again. I am late and I have morning sickness. I don't need a test to tell me that I'm pregnant. I know I am, and I'm happy. Really I am. I just wish that I wasn't throwing up again. Emmett is holding my hair back and asking me what's wrong. I completely ignore him once again. Finally, I'm done throwing up and I get up to brush my teeth. I finish brushing my teeth and turn to him.  
"How would you feel about a baby?" I asked, nervously.  
"Rose, baby, are you pregnant?" he asked. Sometimes he could be really smart and others he could be completely retarded. Now was his smart time.  
"Because if you are, then I suggest that we start getting ready for a baby right now!!" He said.  
I rolled my eyes and answered his question. "Yes, I think I am. I mean I haven't taken a test yet, but I think I am from how everyone describes pregnancy. I've had morning sickness for a few days now and I've been really tired." I said.  
"Do you want me to run and pick up a test?" he asked.  
"Please. I don't feel like going to a store right now." I said, grateful that he would do that for me.  
"Okay, Rose. I'll be back in a few minutes. I love you." He said, kissing me lightly on my lips and then grabbing his keys and leaving. I went and lay down to wait on him to get back. I guess I feel asleep though because when I woke up, it was to the sound of an alarm clock.

March24, 2008  
6:57 am.

I may have awakened to the sound of an alarm clock but a few seconds later, I would have woken anyways. I was in the bathroom puking my guts out again. Emmett had heard me and was at my side in a flash. He held my hair back once again. Once I was done, I brushed my teeth again. Then Emmett handed me the pregnancy test he bought last night. I shooed him out of the bathroom so that I could shower and then take the test. I took my shower and peed on the stick and then I got dressed. I walked by Emmett who was sitting on the couch and threw the test at him.  
"Rose, baby!! You're pregnant!!" He yelled, running up to me and hugging me tightly.  
"Emmett honey, I know!" I said, sincerely happy but still not feeling well.  
"I'm going to call our parent!" Emmett declared.  
"No can we please wait a little bit before telling anyone?" I asked.  
"How long?" he demanded.  
"Two days?" I asked.  
"Okay, but only two days. Why don't you want to tell anyone? I thought you wanted children."  
I do…I'm just not feeling well, and we need to schedule a doctor's appointment…there's just a lot to be done." I said, defending my self.  
"Oh okay. I love you honey."  
"I love you too."  
I stood there and savored the sweet moment when we found out I was carrying our first child.  
**A/N: I hope you liked it. I know it was short only a page and a half on Microsoft Word. I'll make the next one longer. So please review and tell me what you think of it**


	2. Chapter 1 Telling the Boys

Chapter 1 Telling the Boys

Chapter 1 Telling the Boys

Bella's Point of View

March 24, 2008  
5:15 P.M.

After I had cleaned up the kitchen and cooked dinner, I just waited for Edward to get home. I was kinda scared about telling him. Dinner was on the stove cooling when Edward walked in the door.  
"Hello, love. How was your day?" he asked, kissing me lightly.  
"It was…very eventful."  
"What do you mean? Is something wrong?" he asked, worriedly.  
"No, nothing at all. Just I found something out today."  
"Oh, well, what was it?"  
"Well. Sit down first…" he obeyed my command and I sat across from him. He still had a worried expression on his face. "Well… I'm pregnant." I said, looking down and hoping that his reaction would be good.  
"What?" he asked.  
"I'm pregnant…" I said, looking up. He smiled my favorite crooked smile and my heart skipped a beat.  
"That's great Bella!!" He yelled, jumping up and hugging me tightly. I hugged him back and whispered, "I love you."  
"I love you too. You know that I'm going to be home a lot more from now on right? Can you handle me all the time?" he teased.  
"Of course!" I said, getting up to go finish dinner.  
"And there will be no more of that!" He said, making me sit back down.  
"What? Walking?" I asked.  
"No, cooking. I don't want you cooking while you're pregnant. I don't want you to get hurt or anything."  
"Okay Edward. But you know I will not get injured from cooking dinner. Let me cook please."  
"Okay, but only when someone is here with you."  
"Okay" I said, getting back up. I could see him biting his tongue. He hated it when he didn't get his way. And he had that puppy dog look on his face. I sighed and sat back down. I couldn't' resist Edward; he had too big of a hold on me.  
"You win, go cook." I said.  
"Thank you Bella," he said, kissing me once again before heading into the kitchen.

I sat at the table until I got bored and then I got up and went to the computer. I pulled up a baby website and began making a list of things we would need. By the time Edward was done I had already thought of most of the things we would need and gotten an estimate on it. According to Edward, it didn't matter how much we spent, but I didn't enjoy spending a lot of money; although of course I would for Edward and my own child.

"What took you so long with dinner?" I asked him once we sat down.  
"I just wanted it to be perfect for you." He said, looking innocent…too innocent.  
"What did you do Edward?" I asked.  
"Nothing," he replied quickly.  
"Edward" I said, with a warning edge to my tone.  
"Well…I may have called someone and told them."  
"Who?"  
"Well, just Carlisle and he promised not to tell anyone!!"  
"As long as it was just Carlisle that's okay."  
He breathed a sigh of relief, and I laughed. We finished dinner and I took a shower, with Edward checking on me every five minutes. This could get rather annoying, I thought to myself.  
"Edward if you check on me one more time you will be sleeping on the couch!! I screamed at him after the fifth time.  
"Sorry. I just needed…well, I forgot." He mumbled before walking out the door.  
I finished taking my shower, and got dressed in pajamas. Then I headed to mine and Edward's room. He was sitting at the computer waiting for me. When I walked in he logged off and came to bed. I lay down and went to sleep within five seconds of lying down.

Alice's Point of View  
March 24, 2008  
4:00 pm.  
Jasper walked through the door at exactly 3:57 and went to take a shower….I was getting a little bit impatient. I was ready to tell him and I had already figured out a way to tell him…he-he I laughed just trying to think of how he would react.  
At 4:15 he was getting out and I was trying to busy myself while he got dressed. I was printing two pages off of the computer while he dressed. He walked into the living room just as the pages finished.  
"Alice," he said hugging me. "What's that? He asked pointing to the two colored pages. One was a pale yellow and the other was a neutral blue.  
"Oh I was just wondering….which one do you think would be better to paint a nursery with?"  
"What? Why would you need to know that? We're not having a -- Wait….Alice are you pregnant?" he asked, understanding finally dawning in his eyes. I smiled as I nodded my head.  
"What? That's great honey!!" He yelled as he picked me up in a giant bear hug and then whispered, "I love you so much!"  
"I love you too honey! Can you believe it? We're going to be parents!" I said, to him as we sat down on the couch in one another's arms. We had been married for a year now and we had wanted children since we had our wedding.  
"Well, we should call our parent's." he told me.  
"Can we wait till everyone is around? I want to tell everyone at the same time. You know all the girls and Edward and Emmett. We could have a family dinner here." I suggested.  
"Okay, I'll call everyone and set it up. This weekend? Or next weekend? What would be better for you?"  
"Well, before morning sickness hits so as soon as possible."  
"Okay, I'll try to get everyone to come this weekend."  
"I love you." I told him once again before he kissed me lightly on my lips. He pulled away and got up. I looked up at him confused.  
"I'm making you dinner." He told me smiling. I just nodded my head. Jasper was a wonderful cook so I wasn't complaining. That's when it hit me. A wave of nausea. I ran to the bathroom and promptly began throwing up. Jasper heard me and came back there and rubbed my back soothingly. When I was done I sat back against the wall.  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah…I think morning sickness just hit so maybe we should schedule that dinner for tomorrow." I said.  
"Okay, I'll go get started on that right now. Do you want dinner anymore?"  
"No maybe later I'm going to take a shower and go to sleep."  
"Okay, I love you." He said before getting up and going to the living room. I got up and grabbed a towel before stripping down and getting into the shower. I washed off and let the water work out the knots in my back. Then I inspected my stomach. I didn't look as if I had gained any weight. I got out and stepped on my scale. 134. Wow, I use to weigh 130. So, I gained 4 pounds? Okay, I don't look like it though…  
I just got dressed and went to bed. I feel asleep the minute that my head hit the pillow.

Rosalie's Point of View  
March 24, 2008  
5:55p.m.

"Emmett, will you please let me up now?" I yelled, frustrated. For the past hour or so every time I went to get up, Emmett would stop me. And I could smell food being cooked. That may not be reason enough for anyone else to panic but it is for me. Last time I let Emmett cook he successfully started a fire.  
"NO!" He called out to me.  
"I don't care what you say, I'm not a fat whale yet and I'm getting up." I yelled back. I got up and went to the kitchen to see Emmett successfully making spaghetti.  
"Never mind" I said, since I had been expecting disaster.  
"Okay, well, it's done now so sit down and I shall fix your plate."  
I obeyed him and sat down. He put a plate in front of me and I looked at him skeptically as I took my first bite. It was…_**great!**_ That was the one thing I wasn't expecting!  
"This is good!" I said.  
"Thank you" he said, kissing me on the lips.  
"So, in two days do you want to have a dinner here?"  
"You really want to tell people don't you?" I asked.  
He opened his mouth to answer but the phone rang. He held up one finger as he picked up the phone.  
"Hello"  
"Okay, we'll be there if Rose wants to go…. O okay well we be there…. Bye"  
He hung up the phone.  
"What was that about?"  
"Apparently Alice and Jasper want to have this big dinner tomorrow night because they have some big news."  
"Oh…maybe her modeling finally kicked off….but okay. We'll be going."  
"What if you're still having morning sickness?"  
"We're going." I stated.  
"Okay, Okay. But while we're there…could we pretty please tell people?"  
I laughed and then answered, "Yes Emmett. But I wanna be the one to tell Esme."  
"Okay."  
We ate our dinner and then he watched TV while I showered. After I had finished my shower I felt incredibly tired so I went to bed without telling Emmett good night.  
That was the first night that I dream of our baby. And it was a boy….I wonder if dreams predict anything….

**A/N: So….there's chapter one. Please review. Okay so… There is a poll up about Bella's pregnancy. After ten votes I will close it and pull up Alice and then the same process for Rose. What ever has the most votes' wins. This is now my second most popular story! More than I expected!**


	3. Chapter 2 The Cullen Family

**A/N: Just bits of info to share…..My cousins is pregnant and guess what she's naming the baby….Isabella Victoria!! Or Isabelle Victoria. She's not sure yet but still YAY!! Lol ok now you can read.**  
**Btw last time I checked my name wasn't Stephanie Meyer and I wasn't the god who created twilight…get a person down why don't you?**

Chapter Two  
The Cullen Family

Bella's Point of View  
March 25, 2008  
10:45 am.

I woke up and immediately had to run to the bathroom…It seems morning sickness hit. Edward came in and held my hair up for me.

"Are you okay?" I nodded my head as I got off the floor and brushed my teeth.  
"Are we still going to Alice's house?"  
"Yep. I'm hungry…am I allowed to cook my breakfast?" I asked grumpily.  
"No, I'll cook it for you. You go rest before we leave. Jasper said to be there by 12:00."  
"Okay." I went and sat on the couch to watch TV. I turned it on and discovered that the only thing on was Sponge Bob so I turned it to that. Edward came in the room about ten minutes later with some eggs and toast.  
"Why are you watching Sponge bob?" he asked, knowing that I despised the show more than him.  
"Nothing else was on and I figured with a little one on the way that maybe we should give it a chance."  
"Oh okay, sure. Here's your breakfast."  
"Thanks."

While I ate we watched Sponge Bob and when I was done I went to get a shower while Edward kept watching Sponge Bob. When I got out of the shower I got dressed in comfortable jeans and one of Edward's t-shirts. I went back to the living room to see Edward already changed and still watching cartoons. I looked at the clock and saw that it said 11:36 am.

"Edward, do you want to get going or spend all day watching cartoons?"  
"Oh, we can go now." He said, turning the TV off and then looking up. He grinned really wide when he saw what I was wearing.  
"What?"  
"You're wearing my shirt. I like it. It makes you look….more beautiful."  
"Oh." I said, dropping my gaze and blushing.

We made it out to the car without me tripping. We got in and I buckled up as Edward pulled out of the drive way. It was only then that I realized today was Friday.

"Doesn't everyone have to work today?"  
"Nope. I took the day off and Carlisle already had a half day. Rose called in sick. Emmett does whatever rose does. Jasper said he was staying home with Alice and Alice took the day off."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah I know. I wonder what she wants to tell us…Do you think we could drop our bomb shell while the whole family is together?"  
"I guess…but only if it's okay with Alice. I don't want to steal her spotlight."  
"So we tell Alice first, right?"  
"Yeah I guess so."

WE were silent the rest of the ride and we got to Alice's house at 11:54 am.

"Hey you guys!" Emmett yelled from across Alice's yard at her little picnic table. Emmett was sitting on top of it and Alice was yelling at him for being stupid.  
"Hey Alice, can I talk to you?" I asked, as I walked up to her, holding Edward's hand.  
"Yeah sure, I'm going to change into sandals anyways. It's too hot out here."

We walked in with her and followed her to hers and Jaspers room.

"So what do you need to talk to me about?"  
"Well, Edward and I were wondering if you could share your spotlight today. We have some news of our own."  
"Sure…but I want to know first. What's your news?"

I looked at Edward who was smiling and then I answered Alice's question.

"I'm pregnant."Alice's mouth dropped.  
"Alice are you okay?"  
"Yeah…but Guess what!!"  
"What"  
"I'm pregnant too!"  
"Oh my God!"

I looked at Edward who was looking rather shocked.

"This is unbelievable!" Alice continued.  
"I know!" I agreed.  
"Girls, calm down someone's coming." Edward said, shushing us. Then jasper walked in and everyone laughed. Seeing as to how we thought it was Emmett or someone.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Bella's pregnant too!" Alice said, quickly.  
"What?? This is very weird. But um, we need to go outside." He said.  
"Okay," All three of us said, as we stood up.

We went back outside and sat down around the picnic table. Alice had chairs set up everywhere in the shade and that was where everyone was sitting.

"Well, I have some news, and so does Bella." Alice began and then she motioned for me to come up there. I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him up there with me. I go no where with out Edward!  
"Aw you could have left Edward. I left Jasper sitting down." She whined.  
I decided to say what I had just thought.  
"I go no where with out Edward!" Everyone laughed and I stuck out my tongue at Alice and Edward.  
"Anyways," Alice began again, rolling her eyes, "Bella and I each have some news and I think we should say it on the count of three."  
The family began counting, "1, 2, and 3."  
"We're pregnant;" Alice and I chimed in at the same time." Emmett started booming in laughter.  
"What's so funny Emmett?" I demanded.  
"Because I'm pregnant too and the two of you didn't think to include us in your little ceremony." Rose said, getting up from her seat and walking towards the house.

Emmett immediately stopped laughing and threw us a dangerous look and ran after her.  
I felt like crying. I couldn't believe we had done that to rose. I turned around and buried my face in Edward's shoulder and tried not to cry.

"It's okay love. It's not like we knew." He said, rubbing circles on my back.

I looked up after a few moments and saw Carlisle's unsurprised expression followed by Esme's happy one. Jasper was comforting Alice just as Edward was doing to me. Then I saw Rose and Emmett walking back over to us. Rose's face was just a little red which let me know that she had been crying. Emmett was still death glaring me and Alice but not as bad as before he took off.

"We're so sorry Rose!" I started.  
"No it's my fault. I didn't tell you guys, so you couldn't have known. Its okay and Emmett stop looking at them like that. It was my fault. I told you not to tell anyone."  
"Aw thanks for forgiving us Rose." I said, sincerely thankful. Rose and I had never really gotten along so I was happy that she forgave us.  
"It's okay. There was really nothing to forgive."  
"So, all three of us are pregnant at the same time this is weird." Alice said, looking over at Rose.  
"Yeah it is, but I'm happy." I said.  
"Me too," Alice and Rose said at the same time.

Then we all laughed. The rest of the day went by just fine and we even made a date to go shopping. We left around 5:00 pm. and were the last ones to leave. I fell asleep in the car I was so exhausted and I woke up when Edward turned off the car. I went in to our bedroom and took off my jeans and went to bed.

Alice's point of view  
March 25, 10:06 am.

I woke up and took a shower. Morning sickness hadn't hit me since yesterday. Thank god; maybe I wouldn't have it that bad and it wouldn't happen anymore. Hey, a girl can wish can't she? I called in sick at the modeling agency and set up a meeting with my manager for tomorrow to tell her that I was pregnant. Jasper then called the school where he taught and called in sick. My shower had taken almost an hour and I was hungry. I went to the kitchen and fixed me some cereal. I sat down at the table and ate it while Jasper was outside fixing up the yard so everyone would have a place to sit.  
That's when I heard Emmett's jeep pull up. I finished my cereal and washed the bowl. I went outside to find quite a scene. Emmett had Jasper in a headlock and wouldn't let him go. I started screaming up a storm and finally Emmett let my husband go.

He went and sat down on the picnic table and I kept screaming at him for being an idiot. Rose was sitting there the whole time laughing.  
Then I saw Bella and Edward walk up and Emmett yelling hey to them. I stopped yelling and turned to my new guests.

"Hey Alice, can I talk to you?" she asked, as she walked up holding my brother's hand. I couldn't help but to smile at the cute couple before me.  
"Yeah sure, I'm going to change into sandals anyways. It's too hot out here."

I turned and walked towards my house. I walked in and headed towards mine and Jasper's bedroom. I sat down and put on my sandals.

"Well, Edward and I were wondering if you could share your spotlight today. We have some news of our own."  
"Sure…but I want to know first. What's your news?"  
Bella looked at Edward who was smiling and then answered my question.  
"I'm pregnant."  
My mouth dropped.  
"Alice is you okay?"  
"Yeah…but Guess what!!"  
"What"  
"I'm pregnant too!"  
"Oh my God!"

I looked at both Edward and Bella's shocked expressions.

"This is unbelievable!" I continued.  
"I know!" Bella agreed.  
"Girls, calm down someone's coming." Edward said, shushing us. Then Jasper walked in and everyone laughed, seeing as to how we thought it was Emmett or someone.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Bella's pregnant too!" I said, quickly. I was so excited! I couldn't believe this!  
"What?? This is very weird. But um, we need to go outside." He said.  
"Okay," All three of us said, as we stood up.

We went back outside and sat down around the picnic table. I had chairs set up everywhere in the shade and that was where everyone was sitting.

"Well, I have some news, and so does Bella." I began and then motioned for Bella to come up here with me. She grabbed Edwards hand and pulled him up with her. Can't she survive without him by her side for a second?  
"Aw you could have left Edward. I left Jasper sitting down." I said.  
"I go no where with out Edward!" Everyone laughed and Bella stuck her tongue out at me.  
"Anyways," I began again, rolling my eyes, "Bella and I each have some news and I think we should say it on the count of three."  
The family began counting, "1, 2, and 3."  
"We're pregnant;" Bella and I chimed in at the same time. Emmett started booming in laughter.  
"What's so funny Emmett?" Bella demanded.  
"Because I'm pregnant too and the two of you didn't think to include us in your little ceremony." Rose said, getting up from her seat and walking towards the house.

Emmett immediately stopped laughing and threw us a dangerous look and ran after her.  
I buried my head in my hands and felt a few tears escape my eyes. I couldn't believe that we had done that! How could we not include Rose?

"It's okay Alice. It's not like we knew Rose was pregnant too." Jasper said, gathering me in his arms. I stayed right there until I heard Rose and Bella talking. I looked to see Rose's red face and Emmett death glaring us.  
"We're so sorry Rose!" Bella said.  
"No it's my fault. I didn't tell you guys, so you couldn't have known. Its okay and Emmett stop looking at them like that. It was my fault. I told you not to tell anyone."  
"Aw thanks for forgiving us Rose." Bella stated.  
"It's okay. There was really nothing to forgive."  
"So, all three of us are pregnant at the same time this is weird." I said, looking over at Rose. I was really sorry for this but I didn't know how to say it to Rose. I had always been closer to Bella than Rose so I didn't know how to tell her.  
"Yeah it is, but I'm happy." Bella said, smiling.  
"Me too," Mend Rose said at the same time.

Then we all laughed. The rest of the day went by spectacular and the three of us decided to go shopping later this week. Rose and Emmett left saying rose was really tired. They left around 4:00p.m. And Esme and Carlisle left around 4:45 pm. Then Bella and Edward left around 5:00 pm. I immediately went to bed after they left. I didn't even say good night to jasper. It had been a very stressful day.

Rosalie's Point of View  
March 25, 2008  
11:30 am.

I just woke up and we are running late….great. Good thing is that I don't have morning sickness. Thank god!  
Okay, so maybe I spoke a little too soon. Now, I'm throwing up again. I brushed my teeth after I was done and we left. We only lived about two minutes away from Alice so it didn't take that long.

We got there about 10 minutes before we had to be there and Emmett immediately started causing trouble. He had Jasper in a headlock and wouldn't let go. Finally, Alice saw it and came out here and started yelling at him till he let go. I thought that was pretty funny so I was laughing when Bella and Edward pulled up.

"Hey Alice, can I talk to you?" Bella asked Alice. I couldn't help but to wonder what it was about.  
"Yeah sure, I'm going to change into sandals anyways. It's too hot out here." I heard Alice reply and then they turned towards the house and went inside. I felt a bit rejected. How come they are so close and I'm not very close with any of them….

They were inside for a couple of minutes. I was feeling a little bit nervous since we were planning on telling the family I was pregnant. Carlisle and Esme were sitting near us so I pulled Esme to the side.

"Hey Esme"  
"Hey Rose how are you doing?"  
"Good and how are you?"  
"Good."  
"Well, I was just wanting to tell you before we told any one else but…I'm pregnant."

Esme's smile widened and she hugged me.

"I'm so happy!"  
"Me too" We both laughed and then decided to head back to the others. I saw that Alice was up there about to start talking so I sat down so I could concentrate.

Alice motioned for Bella to come up there and Bella grabbed Edward and pulled him up there with her. We all laughed.

"Aw you could have left Edward. I left Jasper sitting down." Alice whined.  
"I go no where with out Edward!" Everyone laughed and Bella stuck her tongue out at Alice.  
"Anyways," Alice began again, rolling her eyes, "Bella and I each have some news and I think we should say it on the count of three."  
The family began counting, "1, 2, and 3."  
"We're pregnant;" Bella and Alice chimed in at the same time. Emmett started booming in laughter.  
"What's so funny Emmett?" Bella demanded.  
"Because I'm pregnant too and the two of you didn't think to include us in your little ceremony." I said, getting up from my seat and walking towards the house.

I kept walking with tears streaming down my face and I hear Emmett behind me. When I got to the house I went behind it and sat down.

"Rose! Baby!" Emmett yelled.  
"What Emmett?"  
"Are you okay?"  
"Just peachy"  
"Rose they didn't know."  
"I know but they always do that. Even when we were in high school they would assume I was the bitchy girl and they wouldn't include me. They would just assume. I guess I'm being stupid." I said, burying my head in his shoulder.  
"No you're not being stupid you're pregnant. And you know as well as I do probably better that this is going to be really hard!"  
"I know," I said, as I wiped my tears.  
"Let's go back."

He led me back to the girls and the first to notice me was Bella.

"We're so sorry Rose!" Bella said.  
"No it's my fault. I didn't tell you guys, so you couldn't have known. Its okay and Emmett stop looking at them like that. It was my fault. I told you not to tell anyone." I said noticing how Emmett was staring at the girls.  
"Aw thanks for forgiving us Rose." Bella stated.  
"It's okay. There was really nothing to forgive."  
"So, all three of us are pregnant at the same time this is weird." Alice said, looking over at me.  
"Yeah it is but I'm happy," Bella said, smiling.  
"Me too," Alice and I said at the same time.

Then we all laughed. The rest of the day went by spectacular and the three of us decided to go shopping later this week. Emmett and I left around 4:00 pm. and went home. The minute we were home I went straight to bed. It had been a very emotional day and I hope that it doesn't get that bad again.

**A/N: Wow, so anyways, the voting on the sex of Bella's baby is over. I'm putting Alice's up for voting in a second. So I'm not sure if I'm going to tell you what won yet or if I'm going to let it be a surprise…. Anyways, I think I have names picked out for most babies but if I need any names then I'll ask. If you come up with a really good name leave it in a review and I'll see if I like it! Thank you for all the reviews by the way! They mean a lot and make it easier to write. This almost beat the longest chapter I've ever wrote! That's awesome! Okay sorry for the really long author's note. Now, Review! Please! And Vote!!**


	4. Chapter 3 No name

Insanity  
Chapter 3  
Bella's Point of View  
March 26, 2008

"Bella, love, I have to go to work." Edward said, waking me up at 5:30 like every other day.  
"Okay, I got to go to class today don't I?"  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
I groaned and sat up. I really wanted to go back to bed. I didn't want to go to class and deal with professors telling me to 'suck it up' because I need to be there.  
"Sorry, love, I have to go. I love you."  
"I love you too." I said, before kissing him on the lips. My reaction was automatic once the kiss began. I kneaded my hands in his hair and pulled him closer. He sighed and pulled away.  
"I really have to go or I would stay here and kiss you like that all day."  
"I know it sucks. Bye, I love you."  
"Bye, love."  
Edward walked out the door and I went to take a shower. I took my time since my first class was at ten o'clock. I washed myself and got out. I went to my room and got dressed and then blow dried my hair. Then I went back to the bathroom and lightly applied the make up. I let my hair hang down and I put on flip flops. I grabbed my books, keys, and my cell phone before walking out the door. I locked the door and then got in the car.  
I crank the car up when I heard my cell phone ringing. I looked at the caller ID. It was Alice; why would I expect anything else? I answered the phone as I pulled out of the drive way.  
"Hello Alice."  
"Hey, where are you?"  
"Headed to class."  
"Oh, sorry! I didn't know!"  
"It's okay. I'm not even on campus yet."  
"Oh, well never mind then. You're busy."  
"What did you want? I only have this one class today and it's over at 11:30."  
"Oh, I was just gonna see if you wanted me to make you and ob-gyn appointment the same day as mine."  
"What day is yours?"  
"Today"  
"Oh, I guess. Call Edward first and see if he can come. If not then no and if so then yes as long as its after 11:30. Make sure you include Rose in this too though. And if he can't come do y'all want to go shopping today instead?"  
"I never thought I would hear you offer to go shopping! And I've already called Edward. He can come. I've already included Rose and she now has an appointment. Today is going to rock! Also we're going shopping either way."  
"Okay, well, I better go pay attention to the road and don't tell Edward I was driving while talking on my cell phone."  
"Okay Bye Bella."  
"Bye Alice."

I hung up the phone and drove in silence thinking about the possibilities for today. I was actually kind of excited about shopping with Alice. That was a first. I never looked forward to shopping with Alice; it was normally torture.  
I parked my car and went into the building with my books. I went in the classroom and sat down next to Jessica.

"Hey Bella how are you?"  
"Good and you?"  
"I'm doing well. Mike proposed." She said, holding out her hand to show me the ring.

I stifled a laugh since I knew that Mike had originally had a crush on me and I had told him to ask Jessica instead.  
I looked at the ring. It looked to be a white gold 14k ring with one tiny diamond in the center.

"That's pretty" I said, turning in my seat. I wonder…should I torture her? Yep, she tried to flirt with Edward at our WEDDING. She was getting tortured.  
"Actually," I began, "Edward and I have our own news and it's huge."  
"What is it? Are you getting a divorce?" She asked her eyebrows scrunched in pretend worry.  
"No…I'm pregnant!" I said, brightly and enthusiastically.  
"Oh…Bella that's wonderful!" She said, pretending to be happy for us.  
"Yeah it is!"

That's when the teacher came in so I turned around and paid attention to the lecture. When the class was over I had a headache and was ready to see Edward and quite nervous about an ob-gyn appointment. My phone started ringing about five seconds after the foul lady had dismissed us; so I walked out of the class room talking on my cell.  
It was Edward naturally.

"Hello love," he said smoothly the minute that I had picked up the phone.  
"Hey Edward. Are you off work yet?"  
"As a matter of fact I am."  
"Oh where are you?"  
"Look over at your car."

I looked up in the direction of where I parked and saw that Edward was standing there absolutely beaming at me. It took everything I could do not to run to him. But considering that if I did run to him I would probably fall and hurt myself or the baby or both. I decided to walk fast and I got there in a few seconds. Having snapped my phone shut when I saw him, I threw all of my things in the back of the car. Then I turned to Edward.

"Hello love." He said as I wrapped my arms around his waist. I looked up to him and he kissed me. I got caught up in the kiss quickly and he pulled away since we were in a college parking lot.  
"Are you ready to go to the doctor?"  
"Yeah," I answered, smiling.  
"Good let's go."

We climbed into the car and Edward drove to the ob-gyn office. We got out and went to sit in the waiting room after signing in. Rose and Alice and Emmett and Jasper were there too. Waiting and smiling, we went and sat down near them and smiled.

"Isabella Cullen," A voice from the back room called. I guess it was time. Edward and I got up and walked towards the back room.

March 26, 2008  
Alice's Point of View

I woke up around 9:45 am. jasper had already left but had thought enough of it to let me sleep late since I was only going to work for an hour and I wouldn't be leaving until two in the afternoon.  
I called the ob-gyn and made my appointment for 12:45 pm. Then I thought of Rose and Bella. I called Rose first.

"Hey Rose,"  
"Yeah, Alice"

"Have you made an ob-gyn appointment yet?"  
"No why?"  
"I just made one for me and I was wondering if you wanted me to make you one too. Do you?"

"Yeah sure, make it for around one though so Emmett can come to. I'll get him to take an hour and a half lunch today. Call me when you have the time for it okay? I have to go; I'm at work."  
"Okay I'll be calling you soon."  
"Okay bye."

I hung up the phone and then dialed Edward's number.

"Dr. Cullen's office." His secretary answered.  
"Hello this is Alice. Dr. Cullen's sister and I need to speak to him."  
"Okay, one moment he's in his office."  
"Okay."

Not even a second later Edward was on the phone and I asked him if he wanted me to make the appointment. He, of course, said to ask Bella. So I had to rephrase my question.

"Will you be able to come if I make the appointment?"  
"Oh yes, I'm sure I would be able to come."  
"Okay Bye"  
"Bye"

Then I called Bella.

"Hello Alice."  
"Hey, where are you?"  
"Headed to class."  
"Oh, sorry! I didn't know!"  
"It's okay. I'm not even on campus yet."  
"Oh, well never mind then. You're busy."  
"What did you want? I only have this one class today and it's over at 11:30."  
"Oh, I was just gonna see if you wanted me to make you and ob-gyn appointment the same day as mine."  
"What day is yours?"  
"Today"  
"Oh, I guess. Call Edward first and see if he can come. If not then no and if so then yes as long as its after 11:30. Make sure you include Rose in this too though. And if he can't come do y'all want to go shopping today instead?"  
"I never thought I would hear you offer to go shopping! And I've already called Edward. He can come. I've already included Rose and she now has an appointment. Today is going to rock! Also we're going shopping either way."  
"Okay, well, I better go pay attention to the road and don't tell Edward I was driving while talking on my cell phone."  
"Okay Bye Bella."  
"Bye Alice."

I hung up and called the ob-gyn office again. I made the appointments and Bella's was the earliest in case the hospital needed Edward to come back. Then I called Rose with the time. Then I went back to bed for an hour or so. Hey I was tired! Ever since I got pregnant I haven't been able to sleep well at all.

When I got up I got dressed and called jasper. I had talked to him about this yesterday and he had agreed that the appointment should be made as soon as possible. He told me he would be here in a few minutes, and that he was just running a little late.

He picked me up and we drove to the ob-gyn office and got there right before Rose and Emmett. We went in the waiting room and, well, waited.

Bella and Edward walked in, signed in, and sat down. Then about ten minutes later the secretary called, "Isabella Cullen"  
I smiled encouragingly at her but I'm not sure if she saw it.

About twenty minutes of reading People, Vogue, Elli girl, and various other magazines later, I heard.

"Alice Hale."

Jasper and I got up and walked towards the back room.

Rosalie's Point of View.  
March 26, 2008

I woke up vomiting again! Who knew pregnancy caused a person to be so sick? Well, regardless I had to go to work so I got ready and tried not to be sick. I munched on saltine crackers and at seven o'clock I told Emmett bye. I got in my BMW and drove to the shop. When I got there my boss wasn't in his office and I was about ten minutes late. I really needed to talk to my boss. Emmett wanted me to quit. At least until I had the baby. Part of me was in that favor. Working with cars and pregnancy do not mix! My cell phone started ringing while I was working on the carburetor to a Silverado.

"Hey Rose,"  
"Yeah, Alice"  
"have you made an ob-gyn appointment yet?"  
"No why?"  
"I just made one for me and I was wondering if you wanted me to make you one too. Do you?"  
"Yeah sure, make it for around one though so Emmett can come to. I'll get him to take an hour and a half lunch today. Call me when you have the time for it okay? I have to go; I'm at work."  
"Okay I'll be calling you soon."  
"Okay bye."

I hung up and went to my boss's office. He was in.

"Mr. Holh can I speak to you?"  
"Yes, Rosalie," he said, in his thick German accent.  
"I need to take today off after lunch."  
"Okay but let's not make a habit out of this okay?"  
"Okay" I said, guiltily.

I was considering quitting and I just told him that I wouldn't be making a habit of it. Great.  
I went back to work and the time flew while I was working. Eventually Alice called me back to tell me the time of my appointment and I called Emmett to tell him to tell him about it and he said he would absolutely one hundred percent be there. And that's a quote.

Well after lunch I went home and changed out of my uniform. I sat around eating saltines until Emmett came and picked me up. We went to the ob-gyn office and parked. We got out just as I saw Alice and jasper. They were walking in. Emmett and I walked in and sat down in the waiting area after signing in.  
Bella and Edward walked in moments later.

About ten minutes after they walked in Bella's name was called. And Alice and I continued waiting. Alice's name was called next and I glanced at Emmett. He was clearly bored out of his mind. I put my hand on his and we sat here waiting.

"Rosalie Cullen."

I was called about ten minutes after Alice had gone back. I had to admit I was really nervous. Why? I had no idea. I walked back towards the lady and she lad me in a room. Now we just had to wait for the doctor who was probably with Bella or Alice.

**A/N: So sorry if you don't like it and I can't continue it form here because I want to know if Rosalie is having twins or a single or what before I write it. So Rose's poll is up now go vote! Lol. Seriously….**  
**And I'm going to give you a little excerpt to the next chapter. Tee hee. **

I'm not telling who – is right now. Sorry you guys now review and vote!  
Sneak Peek to Chapter Four  
"Well congratulations, Mrs. -- you're having twins." Dr. Brick said.  
"What?" squeaked --.


	5. Chapter 4 The Appointment

Insanity  
Chapter 4  
The appointment

Bella's Point of View  
Ob-gyn office

"Mrs. Cullen, hello. How are you?" Dr. Brick said.

"Good. Just feeling a little sick to my stomach. Otherwise I'm great." I replied, thoroughly happy. I was hoping he would do an ultrasound so that I could see my baby or hear its heart beat.

"Okay, so normally we would have you take a pregnancy test here to confirm your pregnancy. But your sister-in-law told us about your husband not having a very flexible work schedule since he works in a hospital, so we're just going to do an ultrasound to confirm your pregnancy. Sound good to you?" He asked, considerately.

I looked to Edward who was nodding his head.

"Okay then," Dr. Brick said as he got the bottom of my shirt and pulled it up over my belly. Then he put cold gel on my bare stomach. I shivered slightly as it made contact with my skin.

He turned on the ultrasound screen and put the wand to my bare stomach. Then he messed with the dials on the side of the monitor. All of the sudden I heard a tiny heart beat fill the room. I smiled and looked to the screen. Of course I couldn't make out anything but I knew it was my baby. I looked over to Edward and he said, "That's our baby."

I just nodded my head and looked back to the screen. Soon the baby's heart beat seemed to speed up little bit and I looked to the doctor to see if anything was wrong. But he was smiling brightly at us.

"Mrs. Cullen, you are about eight weeks along give or take a few days."

"That's good right?"

"Very"

We were silent looking at the monitor for a second.

"Well congratulations, Mrs. Cullen you're having twins." Dr. Brick said.

"What?" squeaked Bella?

"Yes ma'am. Here's baby number one, and here's baby number two." He said, pointing out the little babies growing inside of me.

I looked over to Edward and he smiled at me before leaning down and sweetly kissing my forehead.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you more," I whispered back.

"Impossible" he said.

And then our 'moment' was over.

"Okay, I'm going to write you a prescription for prenatal vitamins and since you're having twins I want you to come once every two weeks okay?"

"Okay."

"Oh yeah and the nurse needs to take some blood."

"Ugh," I hate needles! Of course on a happy day they would feel the need to prick me with a needle.

Then he walked out the door to tend to Alice or Rose. I'm not sure which one. I turned to look at Edward after the doctor was gone.

"Twins?" I half stated, half asked.

"I know…big surprise right?"

"Yeah…"

"I love you"

"I love you too."

He took a napkin and wiped the cold gel off of my stomach before leaning down and kissing it.

"All three of you," he murmured against my skin. Then the nurse walked in and handed me a few papers and the doctor's prescription before drawing the blood. She also told me to make sure I took the prenatal vitamins correctly. The whole time I tried to pay attention to my bronze haired angel. That made it a bit easier.

When we finally got out of the office, I was starving. And I had to have a pizza! Right now!

"Love, what do you want to do while you wait on Alice for your shopping trip?"

"I want to eat some pizza and I want a coke."

"Nope. No caffeine. It can hurt the babies. But you can have your pizza."

I pouted, pretending to be hurt. "Okay Edward." I said, looking straight ahead. He just sighed and kissed me on the forehead. I lifted my head up causing our lips to collide and I pulled away quickly, teasing him. He opened the passenger door to the car for me and I climbed in. he got in on the drivers' side and we went to Cici's pizza. We got the buffet and Edward ordered me a Sweet Tea. So I sat there and sulked while he went up to the buffet and got me a plate of pizza. We were done eating before Alice even called and told us that now we were waiting for Rose but that we should head back over because Rose would be out in a second.

Alice's Point of View  
Ob- gyn Office

The doctor walked in and told me that I was going to have to take a pregnancy test here to confirm that I am indeed pregnant. He gave me a cup and I went to the bathroom and took the test and left it in the little window thing. Then I went back to my room to wait with Jasper. We were only waiting for five minutes when the doctor came back.

"Okay, so now the pregnancy is confirmed and I am going to do an ultrasound okay?" Dr. Brick asked.

I nodded my head. I couldn't wait to see mine and Jasper's baby. Or to hear its heartbeat. I was so excited! I couldn't believe this was actually happening to me! I've always wanted to be a mother and now…yay is all I can say! Hey that rhymes…

I pulled my shirt up to uncover my belly. He squirted cold gel on my stomach and I squirmed a little. Jazzy squeezed my hand and I smiled at him.

Then Dr. Brick put the wand to my stomach and turned some dials on the side of the ultrasound machine. Then I heard my baby's heart beat for the first time. It was a steady rythmatic beat and I loved the sound already. I looked over at Jasper who had the same look on his face. Love and adoration.

"Well, Alice….you look to be about nine weeks along…maybe a week more. We need to put you on prenatal vitamins and take some blood but other than that you're okay…." He said, handing me a prescription paper. "The nurse will be here in a few minutes to draw some blood and make your next appointment. You only have to come once a month for the first five months of your pregnancy."

I nodded my head and he left the room, heading for Rose I assumed. The appointment went much quicker than I expected. Only about twenty minutes with the actual doctor. The nurse came in and gave me some papers that told about the risks for my baby if I do certain things and how I can properly take care of myself and my baby. She also told me to make sure that I took the prenatal vitamins correctly.

Then she took blood, which was no problem for me…I wonder how Bella fared with that. I laughed at the thought.  
Then we made my next appointment and I called Bella as Jazzy and I walked to our car to wait on Rosalie. She said they were coming right over. So Jazzy and I just sat in the car with the air conditioner blowing and singing along to our favorite songs while we waited. I love today. So sweet, so eventful and yet we still spend it with the people we love.

Rosalie's Point of View  
Ob-gyn Office

I waited overall about thirty minutes before the doctor brought me a pregnancy test to confirm the pregnancy and when I was done I left it in the little window. About fifteen minutes later the doctor was back and explaining that he was going to show me my baby and let me hear its heartbeat. I was beyond exited!! I pulled my shirt up and held Emmett's hand. Right now his excitement rivaled Alice's enthusiasm. He put the cold gel on my stomach and then rubbed it around using the wand. He then turned the dial on the side of the machine once he found the baby and I heard the heart beat fill the room. I looked to Emmett who looked just as happy as I felt.

"Wow," I whispered.

"Wait…" he said, and I began to worry. What if something's wrong with my baby?

"What's the matter?" I asked, quickly.

"Nothing….Congratulations Mrs. Cullen you're having twins."

What? Did I hear him right? Twins? No he couldn't have possibly said twins….

"Excuse me…..Did you say twins?"

"Yes I did. Why? Is there a problem?"

"No, no problem…"

"Okay, well you look to be about eight weeks along. The nurse will make the next appointment with you and here is a prescription for prenatal vitamins and the nurse will also draw some blood for testing. Sorry, I would be able to talk to you but I am over booked. See you two next time."

He walked out the door and I turned to Emmett.

"Twins?" **(Sound familiar? Lol) **

Emmett nodded his head slowly.

Then I squealed. I was so excited! I couldn't believe it! This is…well, spectacular!

The nurse walked in a few minutes later and then I got my next appointment made and I had blood drawn. She brought me some papers to read and told me to make sure I took the prenatal vitamins correctly. Then I practically ran out into the parking lot, where I knew Alice and Bella would be. Or at least I would have had Emmett not held me back.

"Emmett let me go…" I whined.

"No. I know you you'll run out there and knowing our luck a car would hit you."

"I won't run!"

"Yes you will." At this point his grip had loosened and I took my escape. I ran over to Alice and Emmett was right behind me.

"Rose, stop!"

**A/N: I know it's short but hey I had to work for hours on this…I want perfection for my readers and I still don't like this chapter too much but it's up to you guys. Do you like the chapter? If not I'll rewrite it…Keep in mind that means longer until you get the shopping trip though. I've been trying to update once a day on the week days so tell me if you're enjoying it. I'm working hard and enjoy writing this story. I want to thank you if you reviewed. Your reviews are my inspiration. Please keep them coming. I want to thank you for reading at all. **  
**Now do you want a week by week description of the pregnancy or a month by month or just random sweet but yet still significant moments? How do you want it? Oh and by the way there is a poll up of who goes crazy first. Vote on who you want to go crazy, I think I'm going to have fun doing this. Please review I would greatly appreciate it. And last but not least, what is your preference? Long chapters or shorter but more frequent chapters? What would my readers like? Please tell me! Thank you for reading this ridiculously long author's note Please review.**


	6. Chapter 5 Shopping

**A/N: Okay, first I would like to dedicate this to a number of people. The Brunette writer, Smiles 93, Jenny Dee, other reviewers, and everyone who voted. If I used your individual pen name there is a special reason listed below.**

**The Brunette writer- Your review made me smile early in the morning and you answered every question I listed in my incredibly long author's note. ******

**Smiles93- Well, there are numerous reasons for you ******** You helped me last night when I asked you to look and see if S.M. ever mentioned a middle name for Emmett. You have read and reviewed just about every story I have. ******** So thank you once again for your incredible dedication to my writing. **

**Jenny Dee- You also answered a question from my incredibly long author's note. Only three ppl did and that's why you guys are up here.**

**I still appreciate other reviews and favorites. These guys are just the only ones who answered right away by Pm or review. Thank you. **

**Read on and review please.**

Insanity

Chapter 5

Shopping

Bella's Point of View

The parking lot at the Ob-gyn office

March 26, 2008

Edward and I had just got back when I saw Rose running across the parking lot. She looked really excited which was to be expected today. I myself was ecstatic! I can't believe that I'm having twins!! I mean shocker!! But rose ran up to me and Alice.

"Guess what you guys? Guess!!" She squealed in front of us.

"What?" I asked.

"You have to guess!!"  
"Ummm… I don't know Rose. What?" Alice tried.

"We're having twins!!" She squealed and I stood there shocked while the two squealed and jumped up and down.

"What's the mater Bella?" Rose asked me, with a worried expression.

"I'm having twins too. I'm just a little shocked that both of us are." I said, a smile crossing my lips.

Then the three of us squealed like there was no tomorrow and the boys finally stopped us.

"So you guys do you want to meet after I stop by the agency to go shopping? It will only take about an hour, maybe less." Alice suggested.

"Yeah where do you want us to meet?" I asked.

"Um…the mall?"

"Okay, we'll see you there." Rose and I said, at the same time. I got in the car with Edward laughing and smiling. Here I am with the love of my life and I'm having his babies. Life couldn't be more perfect.

Alice's Point of View

Ob-gyn Parking Lot

March 26, 2008

I saw rose running up to me when Edward and Bella pulled up. They got out and Edward went to talk to Jasper. Bella walked up to me.

Rose then walked, no ran, up to me and Bella.

"Guess what you guys? Guess!!" She squealed in front of us.

"What?" Bella asked.

"You have to guess!!"

"Ummm… I don't know Rose. What?" I tried.

"We're having twins!!" She squealed and Bella stood there shocked, while Rose and I squealed and jumped up and down.

"What's the mater Bella?" Rose asked her, with a worried expression.

"I'm having twins too. I'm just a little shocked that both of us are." Bella said, a smile crossing her lips.

Then the three of us squealed like there was no tomorrow and the boys finally stopped us.

I admit that I felt a bit left out. They get two babies with their husbands and I get one. But I'm not going to let it bother me. I'm still getting a child and it will be a spectacular child at that.

"So you guys do you want to meet after I stop by the agency to go shopping? It will only take about an hour, maybe less." I suggested.

"Yeah where do you want us to meet?" Bella asked.

"Um…the mall?"

"Okay, we'll see you there." Rose and Bella said, at the same time.

I laughed and climbed in the car with Jasper.

"Are you okay honey?" He asked, as we pulled out of the parking lot. Damn he was perceptive today.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked, with a smile.

"Well, the girls are both having twins…and you're not….but that doesn't matter right?" He asked, trying not to say the wrong thing to me.

"No it doesn't matter. I'm happy to have one child let along if I was having two."

"Okay honey."

We pulled up to the modeling agency just moments later and I got out. Jasper stayed in the car and waited for me. I walked in and went to my boss's office. I knocked on the door and he called come in.

I walked in with butterflies in my stomach.

"Mr. Fulgerchi, hello."

"Hello Alice why have scheduled this meeting?"

"I thought it best to tell you now that I'm pregnant. I just found out a couple of days ago."

"Alice, you do know that if you are pregnant…your modeling career is over. Essentially everything that you built up was for nothing. You know that right? This will ruin everything."

His words brought tears to my eyes….five years down the toilet….five years wasted…..

"I know that my modeling career is over. I know that everything I worked for in five years, every show, every dollar I spent, it was worth nothing. But this will not ruin everything. This will begin my life as a family and a devoted wife. I will not let you say this will ruin everything. This is the beginning of my life and not the end of everything I have worked for." I said, with dedication and perseverance. There was no way he would call my baby something that would ruin my life.

"I am sorry. We are losing a beautiful model today. I just wanted to make sure you knew that. Here is the check for the show you did last week. I hope everything works out for you but you are now officially out of business her."

"Thank you and good bye," I said, getting up and taking the check. Then I walked out of his office with dignity. I wiped the tears from under my eyes and ignored my friends calling out to me as I walked out of this building. For the last time.

Rosalie's Point of View

Ob-gyn parking lot

March 26, 2008

Emmett was yelling at me to stop but even if I wanted to I was too excited to stop. I ran straight up to Alice and Bella who had just pulled up.

"Guess what you guys? Guess!!" I squealed when I came to a stop in front of them.

"What?" Bella asked.

"You have to guess!!" I squealed again. I was really excited!! I couldn't' believe this was me. I kept waiting to wake up.  
"Ummm… I don't know Rose. What?" Alice tried.

"We're having twins!!" I squealed and Bella stood there shocked, while me and Alice squealed and jumped up and down.

"What's the mater Bella?" I asked Bella, worriedly.

"I'm having twins too. I'm just a little shocked that both of us are." Bella said, a smile crossing her lips.

Then the three of us squealed like there was no tomorrow and the boys finally stopped us.

"So you guys do you want to meet after I stop by the agency to go shopping? It will only take about an hour, maybe less." Alice suggested.

"Yeah where do you want us to meet?" Bella asked.

"Um…the mall?" I said.

"Okay, we'll see you there." Bella and I said, at the same time.

I looked over at Bella, laughed and climbed into the car with Emmett driving.

"I want you to quit your job," he said, quietly as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"Why?"

"It's dangerous. You can't work on cars while you're pregnant rose….please baby just quit." He begged.

"Okay," I agreed, seeing his reasoning. "But can I do it tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure baby."

We went home and then Emmett had to leave to go back to work. I kissed him goodbye and told him that I would call him later. Then I sat down at the computer and checked my email. About thirty minutes had passed when Bella called me.

"Alice called me and I'm going to go meet her at the mall. Edward's coming too but do you want to ride with us?" She asked. I was so happy! Bella and I had never really gotten along but I was hoping that this would help. We were both having twins and I kept thinking maybe just maybe it would make us closer.

I quickly agreed and went to get my purse. I redid my hair and then went to sit on the bench out side. I sat there maybe a total of three seconds before Edward pulled up. I smiled and climbed in the back.

"Hey Rose," Bella greeted me, smiling.

"Hey rose," Edward said.

"Hey you guys," I said.

The whole car ride we joked around and talked about the babies. We were never silent once. We even sung a few of our favorite songs and I have to admit that Bella is a wonderful singer. I threatened to take her to a bar just for karaoke before the baby is born. Surprisingly Edward agreed and said we should as long as he was there with her. We just laughed.

Then we were at the mall and I saw Jasper and Alice waiting for us. This was going to be so much fun!

"Hey you guys," Bella and me called at the same time and then laughed again.

"Hey," Alice called back, smiling, "let's get shopping!" Even I was afraid of the evil grin she was giving me. I turned to Bella and gulped. Bella's expression was regretful, like why did I agree to this?

Bella's point of View

The car with Edward

March 26, 2008

"Do you have to go back to work?"  
"No, not until tomorrow and then I tell them that I want to work less hours so that I get to spend more time with my brilliant wife." He said, and I blushed.

We talked the whole ride and when we got home we snuggled on the couch. I was woken up by Edward after falling asleep on his chest.

"Love, Alice called. It's time to leave." He said. I get up and called Rose.

I asked if she wanted to ride with me and Edward. To tell the truth I wanted to show rose that I truly want her to be my friend, best friend even. I know that Alice and I hurt her feelings and I want to make up for that. I don't want her to think we don't care about her.

So Edward and I were off to pick up Rose.

She was waiting outside and when we stopped she got in the back. The whole ride we talked. She was picking on me and Edward even joined in. I couldn't believe it! The ride was so much fun that when it was over I was actually a little disappointed.

We got out and saw that Alice was waiting for us. The grin on her face made me regret agreeing to this. I hid behind Edward but he moved and laughed at me. I was shocked and a little scared.

Alice's Point of View

The Mall

I was so sad and shopping was the only thing that makes me happy when I'm sad. I smiled at the thought and then I saw Rose and Alice get out of the car. They called hey to me and I called hey back.

Then they walked up and I smiled, looking forward to an extra long shopping trip and they looked simply terrified of me. I couldn't blame them. I was planning on about five or more hours of shopping.

"Let's get going!" I said, rather excited.

They nodded and came along behind me. At first they weren't too enthusiastic but as we went from baby store to baby store they became enthusiastic. I told them that I was sure I was having a baby girl so most of the things that I bought were pink. We all laughed about that and went on to get more things. I picked out a Winnie the Pooh diaper bag, and I picked out a car seat. There were many outfits for both me and the baby. Then Bella and Rose got a lot of stuff since they were both having twins and would need a lot of things. They both picked out car seats, diaper bags, and a twin seat play pen. We stopped to eat lunch and the boys left for a few minutes; when they came back they were hiding something behind their backs.

They sat down and put a gift in front of each one of us. We looked at them and cautiously un-wrapped them.

I gasped when I was done un-wrapping it.

It was a necklace. A heart shaped necklace with 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 diamonds!! It was so pretty!! I immediately clasped it onto my neck and kissed jasper on the check. Then I turned to the girls to see and identical necklace on both of their necks.

"Thank you," we all said at the same time.

Then we all laughed. We went to one more shop after that and then we left. We were all exhausted, including the boys. We made them carry everything. He-he I admit I feel a little guilty but not when I thought of how tired I would be if we had toted them. We left and promised to call each other when we got home. When we pulled in the drive way I pulled out my cell and called Bella and told her we were home. She said she would tell rose.

Then I went to bed and sleep, while Jasper got our stuff. I felt bad about that but couldn't get myself to wake up enough to help him.

Bella's Point of View

The Mall

We were going from baby store to baby store and regardless of how I felt at first I was getting more and more excited. Edward and I picked out a lot of cute stuff for the baby's and we even got a few clothes, and we got car seats for both babies and a twin set play pen.

We went to about five or six stores and got things for both the babies and for myself. Then around three we went for lunch. I felt like laughing at Alice when she called it lunch. But instead I just whispered to Edward.

"Lunch? This is supper for me. You can deal for yourself at home." Then I laughed at his expression. It was amused but he pretended to be annoyed.

"You know what?" he whispered in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine.

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Then he got up and he and Jasper went somewhere. They came back about ten minutes later and laid something down in front of each one of us girls. I looked at him before unwrapping it.

It was the most beautiful, most precious necklace ever. It was in a heart shape and had about five or six diamonds….it was beautiful. I sat there admiring it for a few minutes before Edward took it from my hands and put it on my neck for me, and then he helped Rose put hers on. That's when I realized they were all identical. They are so precious though that I couldn't help but wonder how much they cost. I turned to Edward and kissed on the check and then the three of s said thank you at the same time. We all laughed and then went on with our meal. We finished eating and then went to one more shop and then Alice decided that we could leave.

We left and when we were dropping Rose off my cell rang. It was Alice telling me she was home. I told her I would tell Rose and that Rose was home too. Then I helped with rose's stuff and we left. When we got home I went straight to bed.

Rose's point of view

The Mall

We went from baby store to baby store. I was excited to buy things for my baby but I wished Emmett was there. Too bad I guess. I still tried to act enthusiastic and be happy. I picked out a few things for the baby hoping that Emmett could be with me when I got the important stuff.

We went to eat lunch around three and I sat there and ate when Edward, Bella, Jasper, and Alice had their little sweet moment. Then both boys got up and left for a few moments. The girls and I exchanged confused looks and then shrugged. They came back about ten minutes later and laid something in front of each one of us. Bella and Alice started un-wrapping theirs so I did the same. I un-wrapped the box to see a little necklace. It was heart shaped and had six diamonds. It was beautiful. I looked around the table to see Edward helping Bella get an identical necklace on and then he reached over and helped me get mine on. I gladly accepted his help and then we continued eating.

I wasn't really in the mood for shopping so I didn't get much or pay much attention. I just wanted to get back home to Emmett. We only went to one more store and then we left.

Bella and I went to my house first and Edward helped me and Bella get my things out of the car. Then she told me Alice was already at home. We said our goodbyes and then I went to bed. It was only five thirty but I knew Emmett would wake me up to see how the trip was once he got home. The next time I opened my eyes it was eight o'clock and Emmett was supposed to be home by six. I was officially worried. I had looked around the house and he hadn't been home. I called his cell and there was no answer.

**A/N: Okay, please don't kill me. There will be more tomorrow I promise!! –Hides behind Smiles93- Please review! And please vote on the poll on my profile! Links for story on my profile!**


	7. Chapter 6 EMMETT!

Insanity

Chapter Six

Rosalie's Point of View

March 27, 2008

1:03 a.m.

I was sitting in the living room staring at the door when the phone rang.

I rushed towards it and picked it up on the second ring without looking at the caller ID. I just knew something was wrong.

"Hello."  
"Hello, may I speak to Mrs. Cullen?"

"This is her."  
"Your husband has been in an accident. He is at the hospital. This is his doctor. He asked us to call you."

I stayed silent. I was worried about the extent of the injuries. There were silent tears streaming down my face.

"Mrs. Cullen, are you there?"

"Yes," I choked out.

Then the doctor gave me his room number and said that I would need to talk to him when I got there. I called Alice and Edward and they said to call them as soon as I get news.

Then I got in the car in a daze and drove to the hospital with impossible what if this happened going through my head. When I got there I went to the front desk and said,

"Hi I'm Mrs. Cullen. Dr. Commicho called and said I would need to talk to him before seeing my husband."

"He's in your husband's room, Mrs. Cullen."

"Thank you," I said, as I rushed off to room number 125.

When I walked through the door to his room I saw him lying on the bed. His left leg up in a cast and his left wrist in a bandage; he also had a slight cut on his right cheek. He was unconscious but you could tell he was still in pain. Then the doctor noticed me as I stifled a sob.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen, I wanted to talk to you about the extent of your husband's injuries."  
I just feebly nodded my head as we sat down.

"He has a sprained wrist, a broken leg, a fractured ankle, and one minor cut as you can see." He said, listing the things that were wrong with Emmett.

"I see that."  
"Well, we don't think there was any damage done to his head, but we are going to schedule an MRI for when he wakes up. The reason we don't suspect brain injury is that when he was brought in he was telling us his name, your name and your phone number. Also we may need to tell you that all of this happened in a car collision. A drunk driver hit him." He sat, quietly, taking in my reaction. My emotions changed in an instant. A drunk driver had done this to him! When I find that son of a --

"Are you okay Mrs. Cullen?" He asked, breaking off my train of thought.

"Where is the drunk?" I asked in what I hope was a calm voice.

"He is in his own bed. His injuries were extensively worse than your husbands. He has a lot of broken bones and a couple of fractured ribs, making his injuries more dangerous than Emmett's" he told me, probably hoping to calm me. It did little to calm me though. I saw Emmett waking up and jumped up to go to his side. He opened one eye groggily and then closed them again and repeated the process.

Finally I said, "Emmett honeys are you okay?"  
"Rose," he asked, his eyes still closed.

"Yes honey, it's me."  
"Rose, baby, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault. It was the drunk driver's fault." I said, tears streaming down my face. He opened his eyes and reached up to my face with his left hand, wincing slightly. He wiped away my tears and then said, "I love you Rose baby."

"I love you too Emmett. More than words can tell," I whispered back. My hand was on his left one and the tears were pulling up in my eyes again. I kissed him on the forehead and he sighed contently before the doctor out more morphine in his IV.

His eyes drooped and I sat back down. I put my head in my hands and silently sobbed to myself. Then I got myself together and stood up.

"May I speak to the drunk driver?"

"He isn't awake yet."  
"That's okay, just want to speak to him as soon as he wakes."  
"I guess you can."

"Thank you, I'm going to go make a few phone calls now."

"Okay"

I walk out of Emmett's room and head to the elevator. I get a few curious looks as I continue to cry. I know the danger has passed, but I can't seem to get myself back together. I get downstairs in the lobby where I head outside for some fresh air. I pull out my cell phone and flip it open. I dial Edward and Bella's phone number.

"Hello," Edward answered, anxiously. I sat there and told him everything that I had just been told. He sat there and listened to me the whole time and then told me that him and bella were coming to the hospital. I got off the phone and went to the snack room. I got a bag of Doritos and a sprite.

Then I went back to Emmett's room, where I fell asleep.

5:45 a.m.

"Rosalie, Rose, wake up," I heard Bella say.

I groggily opened my eyes and saw the scene before me unfold. I had slept in a hospital chair next to Emmett's hospital bed. Then the last night's events came flooding back and I bit back the tears.

"Any thing else happen?" I asked, Bella.

She shook her head no and then helped me stand up. My back was stiff from lying still in a chair for so long, and I was wishing that I had just stayed up. I stood next to the hospital bed for a few minutes before the doctor walked in.

"Mrs. Cullen, Mr. Neligh is awake."

Oh great I get to give him a piece of my mind. I walked behind the doctor. He led me to a door and said, "I'll leave you two alone for a few minutes". I walked in and the drunk looked up at me.

"Well, if this ain't heaven I don't know what is," he said, looking me up and down. I bit back the bile in my throat.

"You know what? You are a sick, disgusting parasite. You hit my husband and now he is in a cast getting a morphine drip while we could be out shopping for future children that I am carrying, the children who will have the best father in the world. You should be disgusted with your self. How you sleep at night I will never know and the only reason I don't rip your balls off and feed them to dogs is that I am going to sue you for every penny you have." I said, before turning on my heel to walk out the door when I heard him call out to me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for all of this to happen." I turned back around.

"You know what….That's what happens when you drink and drive." I said, before walking out the door. Then I headed towards my husband's room, while wiping my tears away.

A/N: Sorry, I know sad chapter. But whatever I'm a sad person right now. Life holds too many problems….Anyways, review and I'll update tomorrow. Buh Bye. Sorry it's so short. I'll write a longer chapter later. 


	8. Chapter 7 We pranked you!

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed and/or put me on their fav/alert lists. **

Insanity

Chapter 7

We pranked you!!

2 weeks later

April 10, 2008

Bella's point of view

When we had got the phone call about Emmett two weeks ago, we told rose that she and Emmett could move in until he gets the casts off. So now they were staying in the guest room for at least eight more weeks and believe it or not; I enjoyed it. I enjoyed having someone to stay with us and having people to talk to while Edward was out at work and I was home. I enjoyed shopping with rose, on occasion. Okay, I know that's not fair to Alice but what she doesn't know won't hurt her. Plus all me and Rose have went shopping for is stuff for a baby or books about babies and the pregnancy.

"Hey Bella," Rose said, breaking me out of my haze.

"Hey rose"

"We haven't done anything with Alice in a while. Do you want to go out for lunch with us?" She asked me while she fixed her hair. Then I looked at the clock. 10:46 a.m. Wow, I could have sworn it was earlier.

"Yeah, sure. Just let me get ready."

"Okay."  
Then I got up and headed to my bathroom. I took a shower and put on an outfit and I did my hair. Then I walked to the door of Rose and Emmett's room and knocked. She came to the door and looked disapproving but said nothing.

"Hi Emmett" I called to the figure lying on the bed.

"Hey Bella"

"Would you like me to fix you some lunch before Rose and I leave?"

"No, but if you could please please please bring me back a coke….Rose won't because she said she would be too tempted to drink it and Edward said no caffeine in the house with two pregnant women…I said, okay wheel me outside and it'll never come in the door." He said, in a whinny tone.

"I'll try." I said around my laughs.

Then Rose scolded Emmett for whining and we left. I was trying not to laugh as she fought the urge to turn around and smack him upside the head. We finally got out of the house around 11:24 a.m. It was a good thing that we didn't have to meet Alice until twelve. We made it to the dinner that we normally ate at once a week on Tuesdays but since we had found out we were pregnant we hadn't ate here. We just hadn't had the time. Rose and I went to sit down while we waited for Alice. She came in about three minutes after us, surprisingly enough she was wearing snug fitting jeans and a regular t-shirt.

"Hey Alice," We called to her as she looked around. When she came closer we could see that she looked exhausted, the same way all three of us felt. I felt sorry for her; if we felt this bad but didn't look that tired how tired was she?

"Sorry I'm late you guys," she began to apologize.

"No you're not late, we were just early." Rose said, dismissing the apology.

When the waiter came he tried to flirt with Rose who promptly said, "If you don't get away from me in the next five milliseconds, you will never have children, got it?" Then we kinda got a new waiter and he left rose alone and took our orders. We ate and talked and then we sat around.

"So you guys guess what…." Alice began.

"What?" Rose and I asked.

"Mom and Dad are going to ask us to move in with them while we're pregnant…" She said.

"What? How do you know?" Rose asked. I decided to sit back and just listen to this conversation.

"Carlisle was asking Jasper if he thought that we would do it and Jasper was telling him that he thought we would consider it when I picked up the phone."

"Oh…"

"So would you girls do it? I mean I know I would. I miss living at home most of the time plus we could gang up on the guys with so much more and living expenses would be cheaper until the baby came….plus with me not having a job and all Jasper and I may need to move out of our house…" She said the last part so quietly that I almost didn't hear it, which I'm sure was the point.

"What Alice? You know you can always ask me and Edward for help. Or even Carlisle and Esme until you get a new job." I said, truly worried about her. They were living on her trust fund from her parents and a teacher's salary. That wasn't Alice for you. Normally she would take on small little jobs that would pay a couple of bills in between shows.

"The thing is Bella; I'm not getting another job. Jasper and I talked it out and I'm always too tired while I'm pregnant and then I want to be a stay at home mom. But Jasper said he _wants_ to get a different job. He's been considering it for months. So now, he says, he has his motivation for a new job. He's looking for one now…." She said.

"Oh, okay….I would move in with Carlisle and Esme….would you Rose?"  
"Of course. It would be fun to see what has changed since we're older and married. You know how they would treat us…."  
"Rose, they've always tried to treat us like adults and to act like they tried to act like they didn't know about our…. 'activities' with the guys." Alice said. Then we all sat there laughing and reminiscing about how things use to be. I mean don't get us wrong we loved our lives as of right now but our high school years were fun and you couldn't deny that.

When we left we had mead our date for next week. I guess we were back to our week dates with each other. Then Rose and I went grocery shopping and I snuck a coke in the cart when rose wasn't looking. She didn't notice until we were at the check out counter but all she did was roll her eyes at me and turn around.

That's a relief…and so not the Rose thing to do. I was guessing it was hormones because I had been having mood swings too…and they were driving Edward crazy. I fought the urge to laugh at that thought. They were driving Edward crazy? They were driving me crazy too! Rose and I got out of the store and o the house. I took the few groceries in and then took Emmett his cup of coke.

"Thank you! Thank you! You rock Bella!" He yelled when he saw what I had. I gave him the coke after laughing at him. Then I went back downstairs to see rose sitting on the couch crying.

"What's the matter Rose?"  
"I don't know….I is just scared of this pregnancy…." She said, in between sobs.

I sat there and comforted her and told her that she would make a great mother and that any baby would be lucky to have her as a mother. When she calmed down, she came up with a prank on Emmett. She told me to come up in ten minutes and act 'emotionally distressed'. I laughed and told her that I would. I went to my room and brushed my teeth. Then I summoned up fake tears and tried to act upset. I headed up to Emmett and Rose's room. I knocked on the door and Rose met me with Red, fake, puffy, eyes. She sniffled to hide the giggle that escaped her mouth and Emmett looked like he wanted to get away, which wouldn't be an easy feat with a broken leg.

"Bella help me!" He yelled until he saw my tears.

"What? No…how do I get away?" he muttered. Rose and I sat there and cried to him about the pregnancy and then suddenly we couldn't take it anymore. We bust out laughing and ran out of the room before he could figure it out. We went downstairs before full laughter came. We were lying on the couch, tears streaming from our eyes because we were laughing so hard, when Edward walked in. Rose and I took one look at him and he ran to our room. That started Rose and my laughter back up again.

Okay, can you blame us? Our husbands had been complaining non-stop about our mood swings, food cravings, and constant whining as they called it. We were getting payback. And it was going to be fun!

**A/N; Okay, so I guess now I'm going to do shorter more frequent updates because that's what the majority wanted. So, review and tell me what you think. **

**The reason Emmett was the one pranked because he's in lead for going crazy. Lol. So um…..Review now. Please, if you do you'll get an Edward! Okay, so maybe you won't….review anyways. Lol.**


	9. Chapter 8 What did you say?

Insanity

Chapter Eight

What did you say?

2 weeks later

April 24, 2008

Alice's Point of View

Ob-gyn office

"Alice Cullen." The nurse called me back. I got up and went to the back. Morning sickness had finally subsided now that I was into my second trimester. I also had started showing…sure it was just a 'baby bump' as Jazzy had put it but I was showing.

I went on and the nurse was the one who put the gel on my stomach before leaving. We had been told that we could tell the sex of my baby on this ultrasound so Jazzy was with me.

The doctor came in about ten minutes later.

"So are you ready to your baby?" He asked. I nodded my head enthusiastically. These past two weeks had been so much better. The nausea had subsided and I was feeling more upbeat and now I get to see if I'm having a baby girl or a baby boy!! YAY!! Jazzy held my hand in his own.

The doctor put the wand in the gel and turned on the screen. He peered at the screen for a few moments and then smiled.

"Well, Alice, it seems we missed a baby before." The doctor said.  
"What did you say?" I asked, of course I had heard him but that would mean…I was having twins just like Bella and Rose!! That was one of the reasons that I had been so sad lately!! But yay I'm having twins too!!

"You're having twins" He repeated.

A smile spread across my face as I turned to Jazzy. His face was lit up by a single smile, but I had a feeling he couldn't smile any bigger.

I turned back to the doctor, "Girl? Boy? Both?" I asked.

"Well…it looks to be two girls." He said. My smile got bigger as I imagine mine and Jasper's two little girls…It was going to be a bright future! I looked over to Jasper and saw that I was wrong about his smile not being able to get bigger. It was as big as it could be when he kissed me and it was a kiss that would have made my knees go weak if I had been standing. Suddenly I felt the babies kick.

"Ooh," I said.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"The babies just kicked for the first time." I said, looking at the screen again and they kicked again. It looked so cute on the screen. The doctor finished up and we left after making my next appointment. We got in the car and Jasper crank it up when I reached over and kissed him on the check. I was so happy!! Jasper had a new job that he was happy with and had flexible hours so I was happy about that. Then I just found out that I have two baby girls on the way! I could scream with joy! I couldn't believe this!

"What do you want for lunch?" Jasper asked.

"Ummm…..Ice cream" I tried. Jasper laughed at me and I frowned and pouted until he said I could have ice cream after I ate something else. I told him I was craving nachos so we went to taco bell especially for nachos.

"So when are we suppose to be moving in with mom and dad?" I asked.

"Well…they are asking everyone if it can be a permanent move….they say that they are getting lonely….would that be okay with you?" Jasper asked, cautiously, tip-toeing around the question. I shrugged through my nachos. I wouldn't really care. Mom and dad are always going on vacations so they are rarely there so we wouldn't have to worry about that but with a house as big as there is no wonder that they're lonely! I mentally counted the number of rooms they had. 11 counting the guest room….hmm everyone could make it work. If they wanted.

"So you don't mind?" Jasper asked.

"Not really," I answered.

"So have you thought of any baby names?" I asked Jasper.

"Not really…have you?"  
"I've thought of one….Isabella Marlene. Isabella after Bella and Marlene after Esme…Do you like it?"

"I love it…" He said, staring into my eyes. Then he put one hand on my stomach and started talking to it.

"So are one of you girls going to be named Isabella Marlene?" He asked my stomach. One of the babies kicked his hand and he looked up at me in wonder.

"I guess that's a yes." I said.

**A/N: Okay, here's your chapter for the day…I'm going to give you the stats for the poll.**

**Emmett is in the lead with 10 votes. Jasper is close behind with 5. I don't care just make someone crazy has 3 and Edward has 2.**

**Okay so now I have 67 reviews!! WOW. That's a lot. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story and/or put it on favorite/alert. I am glad everyone seems to like this story so much. I appreciate you reading it and I will update tomorrow as always. Thank you and please review. Okay so I'm sorry that it is so short, but Bella's point of view is next and you get to see what she has!! YAY. lol. NOW REVIEW!!**


	10. Chapter 9 My Babies

**A/N: Soooo…my friend wanted this chapter this weekend and of course…my readers ask and my readers get :D Lol. So my new beta, the brunette writer, is the one you get to thank for a chapter on the weekend. If I finish, it that is.**

Chapter Nine

My Babies

The day after Alice's appointment

Bella's Point of View

Ob-gyn Office

"Isabella Cullen," the nurse called. Edward helped me stand up. I was already showing and it was putting a little strain on my back. I was now about fourteen weeks along and they said that they think they can tell the sex of the babies if they are positioned right. I was so excited and from the way that Edward's bright green eyes twinkled, I think he is too.

Morning sickness was gone for the most part and I was glad for that. I'm already wearing maternity clothes. That's what sucks. Alice isn't yet! That's no fair!

The nurse sat me down and put the gel on my stomach and the doctor walked in shortly after. I was holding Edward's hand and he was staring lovingly at my stomach. The doctor sat down smiling encouragingly. Then he turned on the monitor and put the little wand to my stomach. I shivered slightly and looked at the screen. I was still unable to make anything at all out, but I could try, right?

"So the babies are growing at the right rate and you are gaining weight well. I think that you are doing exceptionally well to be in your first pregnancy with twins. Do you want to know the sexes?" He asked and Edward practically started jumping up and down. I fought the urge to roll my eyes at him and told the doctor yes. (It flows better this way..)

"You are having a baby girl and….a baby…boy." He told us studying the screen intently.

I looked over at Edward who was still staring straight at my stomach. He looked up to me and his eyes met mine. I knew this would bee this best thing that ever happened to me. I would love Edward and my children forever. I can't wait until they are born! They will get the best that money can buy!

"I love you," I say to Edward who replied by kissing me and then saying, "I love you too."

We finished our appointment at the ob-gyn office and went home to talk. While in the car, it was silent. But it was a comfortable silence. When I went to get out of the car, he picked me up bridal style and took me in the whole time with me protesting.

"Edward put me down! I can walk, you know?" I say, grumpily.

"Love, I know that you are perfectly capable of walking…I just don't want to put you down." He stated, matter-of-factly. I blushed a violent shade of red. He finally put me down once we reached the couch and I sat up. He sat beside me and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Love, have you thought of any names?" He asked.

"Well, no, not really…I know I want the boy to be named after you in some way…" I replied, and then paused. "And the girl can be named after your mom…"

"So you want the girl to have Elizabeth in her name?" He asked. I nodded against his chest and tried to stay awake. We talked about names for the babies for the next thirty minutes and I fell asleep, after we had decided that Anthony would be in the boy's name and Elizabeth would be in the girl's name. He kept trying to convince me to name the baby after myself. I told him no and stuck my tongue out at him like a mature, responsible, adult.

I woke up briefly as he picked me up and took me to our room.

A/N: I know it's short but I never write on the weekends…My beta quilted me into it! Lol. I would like reviews. If you don't like it then I will rewrite it.

Okay, wow I am officially amazed!! This story has 78 reviews. Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me! That is a lot!! Thank you!

Okay and still Emmett is in the lead for going insane. Lol.

**Oh and by the way, I have names for both of Bella's babies. I need a name for Alice's other baby girl though!! Please and thanks. NoW REVIEW!! lol please!**


	11. Chapter 10 I'm having a

Insanity

Chapter ten

I'm having a...

Rosalie's point of view

Three days after Bella's appointment

The ob-gyn office

"Rosalie Hale" The nurse called.

I got up and then proceeded to help Emmet up. His wrist no longer had a bandage on it but his leg was still in a cast. It had been almost five weeks. They told him that he had to have the cast on for at least six weeks and then he would have to have a boot on his ankle.

Emmett and I went back to the room. The doctor was already waiting for us. I guess that he wasn't very busy today. I sat down and the doctor took the gel and put it on m my stomach. I was going to find out what my babies are today!! I am soooo excited.

The doctor put the wand to my stomach and turned the monitor on.

"Well, it looks like you are having… a baby boy…and a baby…girl." The doctor said, looking at the screen. I felt my eyes well up with tears. I was so glad! I'm having two babies that I want more than anything at all.

We finished up at my appointment and then Emmett and I got out of there. I helped Emmett in the car and then drove us home.

"I'm sorry Rose," Emmett said, when we finally sat down in the living room to Bella and Edward's home.

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"For still being in a cast…it has to be hard on you too." He said, looking down.

"It's not your fault. It's the drunk's fault." I said, pulling his face up and kissing him lightly.

"I'm still sorry," He said once I pulled away.

"Don't be because it is not your fault." I said, desperate for him to believe me.

"Have you thought of any baby names?" He asked, completely changing the subject.

"Actually yeah…have you?"

"Yeah, what have you thought of?"

"Well, I want to name the girl after Bella and Alice. I want to name her Alice Marie…but I can't think of a boy name….I want to name him after you…" I said, nervously.

"Actually that's the name I had thought of for the girl….And I don't want to name the baby boy after me…"Emmett said, putting his hand on my stomach.

"Why not?"

"Because he would be teased…my name isn't exactly common place. You don't come across it very often…" He said.

"That's why I want to do it. It's not an everyday name…and it's unique." I said.

"Well why not use my middle name instead?"

"Cole? Hmmm…. I'm not sure. We'll have to think about it…"

"Okay," he said, putting his head to my stomach and lightly kissing it. I felt myself drifting towards unconsciousness and then finally reaching it.

A/N: Wow, that's really short…Oh well.

So I have all names except for Rose's baby boy now…. Give me ideas!!

Please review and thank you for reading. I now officially have 86 reviews!! WOW!! I am really surprised that this story is such a big hit!! It almost has 5000 hits…All I can think is wow.

Anyways, name ideas for the baby boy and reviews please!!


	12. Chapter 11 Moving Out and Moving In

Insanity

Chapter 11

Moving Out and Moving In

Bella's Point of View

3 Days later

"Esme, tell your son to hurry if I'm not allowed to help!" I grumpily yelled.

Today was the day that we are supposed to be moving in with Carlisle and Esme. But with how slow my wonderful husband is, we'll never get everything… Plus he 'forbids me from helping…How dare he? I mean I may be pregnant…that does not mean he can tell me what to do.

"Edward, Bella's getting impatient with you," I heard Esme say.

She came back in the living room to sit with Emmett, me, and Rose.

"Girls, they are almost done." She said, before walking back there with them again.

"What do you say that we're here all day?" I asked Rose.

"I bet you money we will be." Emmett said, putting his arm around Rose. She sighed and leaned over on him, closing her eyes.

Emmett had been getting better here lately and the doctor told him that in a few days the cast can come off, and then he'll have a boot around his ankle that will help him be able to walk on it and that will help it heal faster.

Edward walked through the door, towards me.

"Bella, I'm sorry that we're taking so long. Jasper and Alice are on their way to help and then things should be faster. If you want when Alice gets here you four can go to the house and sleep or something. Remember that once they get here it should take about an hour." He said, to me. I looked at him and stood up, motioning for him to follow me.

"Edward," I started once we were alone, "it's not that I'm frustrated. I haven't got to spend any time with you all day and I hate that. So why would I leave? Why would I go to the house without you if all I want is to spend some time with you?" I asked a little upset that both girls had a little while to spend with their guys and I don't.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't know. I thought you were mad it was taking so long. Remember we're selling the house so we can move in with my parents and my siblings…that's why we started so much sooner. The other's already got their stuff at the house, but they aren't selling their house so it didn't take as long. I'm sorry. We're going to be done soon. Most of it is already done so you and the others can go out for lunch and when you come back we'll be done. Okay?" He asked, enveloping me in a hug.

"Okay," I said, hugging him back. He kissed my check and told me that he loved me and then Alice pulled up and all of us went to lunch. Me, Emmett, Rose, and Alice that is.

"So you guys do you think that there will be problems with all of us moving in together?" Rose asked.

"No, I don't because we all get along and we all lived together before. I mean during breaks from school and all when Bella would stay with us," Alice said.

"Yeah," I agreed. When we got to the diner we helped Emmett out of the car and went inside. We sat down at a table and waited for the waiter. He walked up and I saw that he had russet colored skin and black eyes.

"Jacob?" I asked.

"Who wants to know?' He said, without looking up.

"Well, maybe if you would look up you would know," I said, sarcastically.

"What--? Oh Hey Bella!!" He said, after turning around.

"Hey Jake," I said, hugging him. Jake was an old friend from my childhood. My Dad had tried to set us up once or twice but we had never liked each other like that. We had lost touch when I married Edward. He didn't approve of Edward and Edward didn't really care…

"Still married?" He asked.

"Nah Jake…I'm pregnant too." I said.

"I see that…" He said, eyeing my stomach. Then Jake put his hand to my stomach and the babies kicked his hand He looked up at me in awe and I moved his hand.

"Stupid people constantly touching my stomach," I mumbled. Jake just laughed. Then he took our orders and brought us some food.

"Bella, here's my new cell number. Call me if you need anything. I'm sorry about what I said about Edward last time. Truly I am." He said, handing me a napkin with a number on it before walking away. I put it in my purse and then ate my food. When we were done we left to go back to my house. Edward was standing outside and I walked up to him.

"Hello, love." He said, lightly kissing me.

"Are you done?" I asked.

"Yes and most of it is already at the house unpacked. Thank Esme for that. She's still there unpacking." He said, smiling at me.

I smiled back and slipped my hand in his. Then everyone left to the new Cullen/ Hale household. This is going to be very interesting…

**A/N: Okay so, I am totally psyched about this story now…because we are about to make someone go crazy. So cast your vote if you haven't done so yet…The house is about to get insane!! Okay, I got some great name suggestions! I am still undecided though so if you thought of another name just put it in your review. **

**Okay, Thanks to all who have reviewed past chapters and please continue. Your reviews keep me writing. I know yesterday's chapter was shorter than normal and I am sorry. I wasn't feeling well. I'm feeling a bit better and I hope I made it long enough. Tomorrows should be a lot longer! So now review!!**


	13. Chapter 12 Names

**A/N: I would like this chapter to go out to Sunshine0235 and misundastood. **

**Sunshine0235- your review made me smile. I 'm glad that you like it so much, and that really means something to me.**

**Misundastood- You read the story. I'm glad that Mary Beth told you about it. : Hope you enjoy the coming chapters. **

**Okay, so yesterday my beta got to be the 100th reviewer. I was so happy and she got to pick what story she wanted wrote first. She picked P.S. I'm Still Not over You. So please go check it out. I worked really hard on it and hope that you'll read it (after this of course).**

**Okay, on with the story. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hey S.M. Can I have Twilight?**

**S.M.: No…I own Twilight**

**Me: cries**

Chapter Twelve

Names...

Bella's Point of View

2 Weeks Later

"Bella, wake up," I heard Alice saying as she banged on our door.

"Edward, that is the one thing I will not deal with…Get her to stop or I will move out and leave you here." I mumbled against the pillow.

I heard the mattress squeak and the weight on the bed shift.

"Alice, if you do not stop it. Then you and Jasper will be running from me and Bella. Now go!!" He said, screaming the last part. I heard Alice walking away, swearing.

Then Edward came and sat back down with me. It was Saturday. And Alice still felt the need to wake us up. Just then I heard pounding on the door again.

"WHAT?" Edward yelled, as he opened the door.

"Go apologize to my wife," Jasper said, menacingly.

"Why?"

"Because you made her cry and you yelled at her…I don't yell at Bella if she gets on my nerves…Go apologize." I heard Jasper say, but they were arguing quietly so I soon fell back asleep. I was dreaming of being in a nursery with my babies and there was the baby boy and the baby girl. Then I called them by name and awoke. I gasped, my hand flying to my stomach….Those names were perfect.

"Edward…where is you?" I called out from the bed.

"Right here," he said walking through the door.

"I just thought of the perfect names…well, technically I dreamed of them…Long story. Do you want to know the names?" I asked, as he sat down beside me.

"Sure." He said

"Well, for the girl…Arianna Elizabeth. The name Arianna stands for something. The first two letters are A and R. Alice and Rose. Then for the boy the name Anthony Lewis Anthony after you of course and Lewis simply because I've always liked that name." I said, explaining each choice.

He nodded along with me. "I love those names…Just like I love you and the babies."

I kissed him and we lay back down and fell back asleep.

**A/N: Okay, it was supposed to be longer but I have to work on other stories. Sorry... I have been neglecting my other stories and I don't think that people like that…Lol. Thank you for reading and please review. **


	14. Chapter 13 A day with Jazzy

**A/N: First I want to say how very thankful I am. I have reached over 100 reviews and over 6700 hits. I never believed that I could achieve such… It was my goal to have at least a hundred reviews by the end of the story. You made it possible for me to achieve my goal and you give me inspiration to continue writing. You give me confidence and give the story meaning. Please never question that your review means nothing to me. I reply to every last one of them. I have made many great friends through my 'fans'. I want you to know how very much I appreciate your reviews and I will continue to love your reviews. I never use to understand why someone would love reviews so much, but to know that someone is reading and, above all, enjoying the story that you wrote…well, that is the second best kind of heroin…the first is Edward. Thank you. I can't thank you enough no matter how much I try. I hope that you enjoy the chapter and the many more to come.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight…but I do own the plot and the 6 babies to come….-gulps-**

Chapter 13

A day with Jazzy

Alice's Point of View

The next Day….

I woke up and went to the bathroom to shower. After my shower I went to the living room. Jasper had the day off of work and was staying home the whole time. I sat down next to him. He kissed my cheek and turned to put his arm around me. I snuggled closer and sighed contently.

"So, Alice, what do you want to do today?" He asked.

"Well, spend the day with you, and maybe go baby shopping… Have you thought of anymore names?" I said, thinking of the first name we picked out.

"Well, actually I did…" He said, nervously. I don't get that…why would Jasper be nervous to suggest a name?

"What is it?"

"Cynthia Rose…after your sister, and Rose…" He said, looking at my face. Her name brought up so many memories that I had forgotten or suppressed. Us playing in the back yard as children, her in the hospital…her funeral. The thought made tears prick behind my eyes. I didn't trust myself to speak so I just nodded my head. I love the name…

"So you like it?" He asked, concerned.

"Yes, I love it" I said, my voice choked with emotion.

"I'm glad…" Jasper said, pulling me into a hug. We sat like that for hours, no sound, and no conversation. Just silence, but a comfortable silence.

I loved being with Jasper like this. Nothing else but being together.

"So do you want to go baby shopping?" He asked. I nodded my head and got up.

"Let me go get dressed and grab my purse."

I went to our room and picked out a pair of pants that would still fit and a shirt that said Mommy to be.

I put it on and got some flip flops. Then I grabbed my purse and went back to the living room. I hadn't worn make-up since I got pregnant.

Jasper and I left and went to the mall, to the baby stores we had been to before. We just had a few more things to get and we wanted to get an outfit for the babies to wear home and some toys.

We walked in and started shopping. We shopped for about an hour before I set my eyes on the perfect outfit….

It was a mid sleeve, white, with little flower buds at the nape of it. It was the cutest dress for a baby….

"Jasper...can one of the babies wear this home?" I asked, knowing that he would want to be part of the decision.

"I guess…let's get two of them in case we can't something else cute for the other baby that you like." I did as he suggested and we kept shopping.

We came across a dress that I fell in love with for the other baby and I instantly knew that the one that we named Cynthia Rose would wear it…

It was pink and frilly with roses at the neck of it and the sleeves were a bit shorter than the other dress. It was so pretty. I picked it up and showed it to Jasper. He immediately agreed and we left after paying. The rest of the day was spent making the babies' nursery ready. The walls were painted pink and there were two cribs and a large dresser. A changing table in the far counter and a rocking chair in the corner closest to the window. Then there were two cribs and the other necessities. We had decided to get a head start on the nursery so I could help before I got huge. I had already gained ten pounds and I was only about 15- 16 weeks along… life is good…

**A/N: Okay, so the stats for the poll are… Emmett: 15**

**Jasper: 10**

**Edward:5 **

**I don't care just make someone go crazy: 5 **

**So please review and the craziness should start soon…. I hope that you liked the chapter. My beta helped me come up with the name so thank you Mary Beth. I appreciate it. **

**I have a name for Rose's baby boy but I'm not positive about it. So you can still give suggestions if you have one. Thanks and please review. **


	15. Chapter 14 What do we name you?

**A/N: Wow, okay, today's chapter is…difficult to write. I'm not sure why but it is. I guess it's because I'm not very motivated today and I have a lot to do…so if it sucks don't hesitate to tell me so…now to get writing…**

What do we name you?

1 week later

Rosalie's Point of View

Emmett and I were in the bed talking about what to name my baby boy. The baby girl's name is Alice Marie….I just love that name so much and it will represent the baby's family…That's what I wanted in the boy's name…Something to represent. Something to make the baby know he was loved enough to consider what his name would mean to him.

"What about William?" Emmett asked.

"No…It doesn't mean anything. I want something to represent the people in his life. Like your name is Emmett Cole after your grandfather. I want his name to mean something to everyone. For them to know that we considered this long and hard." I said, and I could see that Emmett was actually considering this. I had never seen Emmett so calm and so well, not bubbly. But he wasn't in a cast anymore. He was in a little boot thing and they told him to start walking in his leg again. I was with him almost every second of the day.

"I don't know then Rose. I mean I've thought about it long and hard like you want, but I just can't think of anything…." He said, as I picked up the baby names book. I randomly picked It up and started looking. I gasped. It was perfect.

"What Rose?"

"Nathaniel Cole…" I whispered.

"What? Nathaniel? Where did that come from?" He asked, confused.

"Nathaniel means 'gift from God'. And it fits perfectly with Cole. It just flows so smoothly…Do you like it?" I asked a little nervous. After all this was the only name that I liked.

"Actually I do." He said, and then kissed me on the cheek. "I love it." Then he kissed my growing stomach and the babies kicked. I laughed and couldn't help but think how picture perfect this moment was…

**A/N: Okay, short I know and it's sorta late in the day for me. Normally my chapters are out at like 9 and now it's 10:30…Sorry, unmotivated I guess. By the way, if you read my story Izzy s. The first of the Randy one-shots are up. Thanks for reading and please review even though it's short…I'll try to make Monday's chapter long, but I definitely won't update this weekend. My best friend who I have not seen in three and a half months is spending the night so I will be having fun. Sorry. **

**Mood Music- The Black Parade By: MCR...and I Don't Love You By: MCR**


	16. Author's Note Sorry

**Dear Readers,**

** I am so sorry! I know I promised an update as day, but I got myself grounded for stupid stuff. I will try to update as soon as possible, but I have two weeks worth of things to catch up on. So, I hope you like what I have so far and I am sorry if I no longer reply to reviews. I will try but there doesn't seem to be enough time in the day. I hope you continue to read. Thank you and I love you all!**

**Love,**

**Me. **


	17. Chapter 15 Group Tellings

**A/N: Okay, so I haven't updated in a while. I'm trying to catch up on some things and I have a new story out so plz read it. It's called A new beginning and it's an all human story. I would appreciate it!! Wow this story has over 10000 hits….and almost 150 reviews….I love you guys. Okay so this chapter will have multiple point of views and hopefully be longer to make up for no chapters.**

Group Tellings

1 month later

BPOV

So every one had decided to keep the sex and if they are having multiples or not away from everyone until we have our 'group tellings'. So here we are sitting in the living room, every one except Carlisle who is coming right now.

"Okay, what order shall we go in?" Carlisle asked.

"Oldest to youngest?" I suggested.

"Sure. So Rose you go first, then Bella, and then Alice right?" He asked.

We all nodded our head.

Rose stood along with Emmett who now had a special kind of shoe instead of a cast or boot. He was doing much better now.

"Well, I am having twins, a baby girl and a baby boy." She said, smiling so brightly that I didn't think it could get bigger.

"And we're naming them Nathaniel Cole and Alice Marie." Emmett finished, proudly.

Then Rose turned to me and Alice, tears shinning in her eyes.

"I know that I haven't exactly been the greatest friend but I want you two to know that I'm going to try harder and that my babies will be a constant source in your lives….They will know that you are not only their aunt's but their friends too. I hope you all know that I was a..well, bitch. But now I'm going to change and I'm going to be kind to each and everyone of you."

When she was done, I felt a single tear fall out of my eyes. That was so sweet. I wiped the tear away and attempted to stand. When I finally got up I gave Rose a hug and then started my introduction.

"I am also having twins. A girl and a boy, too."

"We're naming them Arianna Elizabeth and Anthony Lewis." Edward finished.

"I came up with the name Arianna because of the beginning two letters. A and R they stand for Alice and Rose. I want you two to be a source of happiness and contentment in their lives. Someone they can turn to if I'm not there. But I plan on being there forever." I finished, with a shaky laugh.

I sat and heard Alice get up.

"Well, it seems all of us are having twins. Only I'm having two baby girls."

"We're naming them Isabella Marlene, and—"

"Cynthia Rose." Alice interrupted, her eyes filling with tears.

"I love all of you in this room, but there is one person missing. I will never see my sister again and somehow, naming my baby after her has eased the pain that all of you know I have hidden for too many years. I hope you all understand the meaning and the sincere pain that will come from having Cynthia not be here to know that I have named one of my first born after her. Just as we promised each other when we were ten. I am fulfilling that promise but she will never get the chance to because of a fire….a fire that took her life… I-I don't know what I would do without all of you." She finished, and had all of us-guys, included- crying. We all got up and hugged Alice and Jasper, assuring them that we were there forever and always. I couldn't imagine losing anyone like that, especially at the beginning of your teenage years.

I just could not believe the turn everyone's life had taken. The way that no one could know what happened next.

Then I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen and screamed out in pain.

RPOV

So we're having our group telling today, in the living room. We're all sitting here, except Carlisle. He's in the study.

Oh, maybe not. He's walking over to the couch. I have a lot crowding my mind…it's unbelievable. I can not imagine life being anyway but this way. I can't believe the way that all of us had changed. Bella and I had become closer and so had Alice and I.

"Okay, what order shall we go in?" Carlisle asked.

"Oldest to youngest?" Bella suggested.

"Sure. So Rose you go first, then Bella, and then Alice right?" He asked.

We all nodded our head.

I stood along with Emmett who now had a special kind of shoe instead of a cast or boot. He was doing much better now.

"Well, I am having twins, a baby girl and a baby boy." I said, smiling brightly. I was so happy and I wouldn't have life any other way.

"And we're naming them Nathaniel Cole and Alice Marie." Emmett finished, proudly.

Then I turned to Bella and Alice.

"I know that I haven't exactly been the greatest friend but I want you two to know that I'm going to try harder and that my babies will be a constant source in your lives….They will know that you are not only their aunt's but their friends too. I hope you all know that I was a…well, bitch. But now I'm going to change and I'm going to be kind to each and every one of you." I said, all of this sincerely. A tear fell from my eye and I quickly swiped it away.

Bella stood and gave me a hug before beginning. I sat and listened.

"I am also having twins. A girl and a boy, too."

"We're naming them Arianna Elizabeth and Anthony Lewis." Edward finished.

"I came up with the name Arianna because of the beginning two letters. A and R they stand for Alice and Rose. I want you two to be a source of happiness and contentment in their lives. Someone they can turn to if I'm not there. But I plan on being there forever." She finished, with a shaky laugh.

She sat and I heard Alice get up.

"Well, it seems all of us are having twins. Only I'm having two baby girls."

"We're naming them Isabella Marlene, and—"

"Cynthia Rose." Alice interrupted, her eyes filling with tears.

"I love all of you in this room, but there is one person missing. I will never see my sister again and somehow, naming my baby after her has eased the pain that all of you know I have hidden for too many years. I hope you all understand the meaning and the sincere pain that will come from having Cynthia not be here to know that I have named one of my first born after her. Just as we promised each other when we were ten. I am fulfilling that promise but she will never get the chance to because of a fire….a fire that took her life… I-I don't know what I would do without all of you." She finished, and had all of us-guys, included- crying. The thoughts in my head triggered memories of my parent's death. And even as I hugged Alice and assured Alice that life was turning around I thought of how everyone in this room had their tragedies.

Bella had both parents die in a car crash two years ago, Edward had both parent's die in a drive-by shooting, Alice's sister and father died in a fire, my parents died in a hit-and run-, Jasper had a brother kidnapped, and had never saw him again, and Emmett…Emmett says his whole family died but refuses to tell even me the why or how.

Just then I heard Bella cry out in agonized pain, her hand on her stomach.

APOV

So group telling is today. I'm excited but not in the way I normally am. I have a feeling that things are just getting better…never worse again. I feel as if Cynthia is watching over me today, and the rest of mine and my children's life. "Okay, what order shall we go in?" Carlisle asked. I hadn't even noticed him walk in…

"Oldest to youngest?" Bella suggested.

"Sure. So Rose you go first, then Bella, and then Alice right?" He asked.

We all nodded our head.

Rose stood along with Emmett who now had a special kind of shoe instead of a cast or boot. He was doing much better now.

"Well, I am having twins, a baby girl and a baby boy." She said, smiling brightly. She was so much happier than she had been in a long time.

"And we're naming them Nathaniel Cole and Alice Marie." Emmett finished, proudly.

Then she turned to Bella and me.

"I know that I haven't exactly been the greatest friend but I want you two to know that I'm going to try harder and that my babies will be a constant source in your lives….They will know that you are not only their aunt's but their friends too. I hope you all know that I was a…well, bitch. But now I'm going to change and I'm going to be kind to each and every one of you." She said, all of this sincerely. One single tear fell from her eye and she swiped it away, as Bella gave her a hug.

"I am also having twins. A girl and a boy, too."

"We're naming them Arianna Elizabeth and Anthony Lewis." Edward finished.

"I came up with the name Arianna because of the beginning two letters. A and R they stand for Alice and Rose. I want you two to be a source of happiness and contentment in their lives. Someone they can turn to if I'm not there. But I plan on being there forever." She sat and I got up.

"Well, it seems all of us are having twins. Only I'm having two baby girls."

"We're naming them Isabella Marlene, and—"

"Cynthia Rose." I interrupted, my eyes instantly filling with tears as I remembered my sister in all her glory.

"I love all of you in this room, but there is one person missing. I will never see my sister again and somehow, naming my baby after her has eased the pain that all of you know I have hidden for too many years. I hope you all understand the meaning and the sincere pain that will come from having Cynthia not be here to know that I have named one of my first born after her. Just as we promised each other when we were ten. I am fulfilling that promise but she will never get the chance to because of a fire….a fire that took her life… I-I don't know what I would do without all of you." I finished, my sobs finally overtaking me. They all stood and started whispering assurances in my ear. They couldn't be more comforting than they already were. I just stood there and clung to every one I had in my life. I loved them all so much.

Then Bella cried out, an unmistakable cry of pain. Her hand flew to her stomach as she cried out a second time and Edward rushed forward.

_Oh no!!_

**A/N: Okay, wow a cliffy.**

**Who expected the story to take that turn? I didn't…my mind lead me there and I was like Omc tat's perfect. I hope everything portrays enough emotion…Tell me if you like!! Reviews make me very happy!! Okay, so if I have enough time (and a lot of reviewsJ) then I will update tomorrow.**


	18. Chapter 16 What's wrong?

**A/N: SO, everyone hates me now….I think I'll be nice and update today.lol. Please review.**

August 15, 2008

What's wrong?

BPOV

I screamed out in pain once more as heart wrenching pains passed through my abdomen. Edward rushed forward and picked me up bridal style. He laid me down on the couch as I screamed out once more.

"What's wrong Bella?!" He asked, agonized.

"Hurts…My stomach hurts." I got out.

He picked me up once more and was going as fast as possible to the door.

"We'll meet you there" I heard people calling.

He kept walking and I was crying. What's wrong with me?

I couldn't believe this was happening. Was there something wrong with my babies? Was this labor? If so what is going to happen. The babies are too early. I'm only 20 weeks along. I tried to stifle my cries of pain, but I just couldn't. It hurt so much that I couldn't handle it.

"Hurry Edward!! PLEASE!!" I screamed and I couldn't help it. Soon we were at the hospital and I screamed out. They quickly admitted me and gave me medication. The pain quickly stopped and I was asleep.

When I woke up, I heard Edward talking to the doctor.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice coated with worry.

"She went into premature labor. She almost lost both babies. She will have to be on bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy. If she's not she risks losing both children." The doctor told Edward. I heard his gentle quiet sobs as e sat next to me. I opened my eyes and put my hand to my stomach. I couldn't believe it.

"I'm so stupid." I muttered.

"This isn't your fault Bella." He said, but I still couldn't help but to blame myself.

"Edward, I can't lose them." I sobbed. "My babies and you are all I have…" I couldn't believe how utterly stupid I was.

"Shh, everything will be okay. You just have to be on bed rest for the remainder of the pregnancy. You will just have to relax. Don't worry about a thing." He said, capturing my lips with his, for a soft, quick, kiss. When he pulled away, I felt myself drifting towards unconsciousness.

I fell asleep into a black abyss of nothingness. The blackness haunted me making me awake in fear.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, a nightmare." I said. I couldn't believe how much that nightmare scared me.

"It's okay," he said, wiping my forehead and kissing it. I sighed, and fell asleep rather quickly to more peaceful dreams.

**A/N: Short…but to the point. Sorry it took so long. I would have had it earlier but I was working on my original story…I finished it!! I hope you enjoy this. I will try to update tomorrow. Btw I have over 150 reviews!! YAY!!**


	19. Chapter 17 Mommy's Letters pt1

**A/N: Okay, I think I'll be back on schedule with updates from now on out. Now sure though. Anyways, if not sorry. I have been working really hard on some stuff I want to get published eventually and I think that it might go well so long as I work hard. Thank you guys for the latest reviews. I know I haven't been replying. I've been trying though. My email doesn't like me so it will let me reply to certain ones then it won't let me reply to others. Just so you guys know I get your reviews and all of them make me smile, laugh, or show off. Lol. Okay, time for the story.**

RPOV

Mommy's Letters

2 days later.

I am 20 weeks along and we have everything ready…Emmett is so ready for the babies to be here. We are constantly taking pictures of my stomach and Emmett has put two basinets in our room 'in case the babies get lonely.' I was laughing so hard at him. He's handled my mood swings very well…Well better than Edward and Jasper took the other girls.

I remember that one day Alice came home from shopping and she was crying. Normally Jasper would comfort her…he ran…Then Emmett had to handle her instead…it was hilarious. Bella is on bed rest now and we're all really scared but we hide it and put on a brave face. What's really funny is that Emmett went and bought her this bull horn thing to yell with when she needed something. She uses it to call him every five seconds…I think Alice, Bella, and I are trying to make Emmett go crazy but whatever right?

Well, Emmett and I went to go get baby books. I'm going to go write my letter from Mommy to both of them…

_Dear Alice Marie,_

_I'm not sure which of your aunt's that you will take after. But they are both very brave women that have been through a lot. I hope you have a bit of everyone in the family. My strength, your daddy's stubbornness for doing the right thing, Your aunt Bella's compassion, Aunt Alice's great fashion sense, Edward's sense of music, but most of all I hope you are you. Unique and individual. We all have our own unique qualities and I hope yours are much more potent than ours. Let people know you are you and not a twin…. You shouldn't be called Nathaniel's sister nor should he be called Alice Marie's brother. You are Alice Marie and he will be Nathaniel._

_Your mommy and Daddy love you very much and I am sure that you will be the best at everything you want to do. Mommy and Daddy will be proud of you so long as you do the best you can. I am sure that my baby girl will be very smart and very pretty. I love you so much, Alice Marie. You will be the best daughter anyone could ever ask for. And I know that. I love you and I would write you more but Nathaniel needs a letter too. I love you and you are my baby girl._

_Love, Mommy. _

After I wrote that I folded it up and put in the pocket of the baby book. I saw another letter and opened it.

_Dear Alice,_

_You are named after two very important people in mine and your mommy's life. Your aunts have been through a lot. But they will love you just like they love their kids…I know they will._

_I would write more but you'll soon learn I'm not good with words. I like to write your mommy letters sometimes about how much I love her but that's basically all I write. But I will make sure you know that I love you.  
Love,_

_Your dad._

I put it back in the baby book and got Nathaniel's book.

_Dear Nathaniel Cole,_

_Your name means Gift from God. That truly is what you are to me. Your middle name comes from your daddy. Cole. I love you so much already and have this mental image…I think you'll be like your Daddy. But if you aren't that's okay too. _

_I will love you no matter what you do. Just come to Momma and you can tell me anything. Your dad has a bit of a temper, but what person doesn't? I have a feeling you'll get his temper, his strength, and his sarcasm. But if you get to like any one person. I want you to just be yourself. I love you and you are my baby boy. You and Alice Marie are different and very similar at the same time. Already, and you haven't been born yet! I love you both so much._

_Love,_

_Mommy_

Then I put my letter in there and once again Emmett's letter was there.

_Dear Nathaniel, _

_I can't wait for my baby boy to be here. We can watch football together and play catch. I just want you to know now that if you don't like sports you can just tell me. Don't act, because then you aren't being you._

_I will be very proud of you regardless of what you are like. Well, like I told your sister, I'm not very good with words so…I love you._

_Love, _

_Your dad._

I put Emmett's letter back in Nathaniel's book and went to lie back down. I was happy, but oh so tired.

**A/N: Okay, so this popped into my head and it took an hour and a half to write…now I have to edit…Then I will post it. So please review!! I have noticed that I updated twice yesterday and barely got any reviews L so please review!!**


	20. Chapter 19 Mommy's Letters Pt 2

**A/N: Okay so this is Bella's letters to her children…and Edward's too. **

Mommy's Letters Pt. 2

Bpov

So I am still on bed rest and I have started trying to work on the baby books…today I am going to write the babies a letter from me. They each get one and I hope that they savor it in the future.

_Dear Arianna, _

_Arianna. You will be beautiful, I just know it. I love you so much that when I sleep I dream of you, and your brother. I can't wait for you to get here…but can we wait till it's safer?_

_I'm on bed rest for the remainder of the pregnancy and you and your brother seem very anxious to come. _

_When I found out I was pregnant with you and your brother, I never dreamed it would be like this. The fact that you aren't even here yet makes me wonder how I can love you so much. But all I know is that you will always be my baby and I will always be there for you. When your daddy tries to beat up your boy friends (trust me he will try at first) I will hold him back and you can leave with the boy. When you need advice I will try my best to help. And if I can't I will talk to people to help you. You can tell me anything. I hope you know that._

_You and your brother and your daddy are the best things that ever happened to me and I pray to God that you all know that. So I am going to let you go before I cry on the letter…_

_I love you._

_Love, Mommy._

And with that I folded up Arianna's letter and got started on Anthony's.

_Dear Anthony,_

_You are named after your father… I hope you are like him. He is nice, caring, and kind. And a very fast runner, in case you want to do sports._

_I want to start out by saying I know that you are a boy and that you will probably stick to talking with your father….but if you ever need anything. Anything at all, you can come to me. _

_I love you and your sister very much. I can't help but to think of the future when you two are here. And every time that crosses my mind I smile. _

_Well, I guess that I want to say that you will be the most unique child…a mixture of me and Edward…. I just hope you don't get my clumsiness…. _

_I know this is short and all but I can't think of anything to say to my son…that's bad. I'll just talk to you when you get the letter. _

_Just know this, I love you. Very very very very much._

_Love, Mommy._

_Wow, I feel bad_ that I don't know what to say to my own son… but I will just talk to him when he gets here. Just then two pieces of paper caught my attention. I grabbed them.

_Dear Arianna Elizabeth, _

_Your mother came up with your name. She says that the A and the R stand for Alice and Rose. Their your aunts by the way. The Elizabeth is for my mother, and your grandmother. _

_I hope you are like your mother, smart and beautiful. You and your brother are the best things that wil ever enter my world. I love you so much and just want you to know that no matter who you look or act like, you are unique and individual. I'm actually looking forward to scaring little boys…_

_I love you._

_Love, Daddy._

_P.S. you can come to me with anything. I'll listen rationally…_

Then I turned to the next page.

_Dear Anthony Lewis, _

_You are going to be here soon… and I honestly can't wait. I hope you are as interested in music and sports as I am. I would like to be able to play catch with you and all of that but if you aren't interested in sports there are a lot of other things we could do… _

_I love you and your sister and I know that you will both be the best possible children and that you will love your family…_

_I can't wait for you to be here but I think that what I want to say is that even when you mess up I will be here for you. Along with your mother and sister. Even your ant's, uncles, and cousins. We all love you and we wish that you and your sister wouldn't scare your mommy so bad. _

_I love you, and you can come to me with anything. _

_Love, Dad._

I put the letters back in the baby book and added mine to them. It was a very happy day in the house…I kept annoying Emmett and Edward with the bull horn he bought me…It was hilarious…

**A/N: I took a lil longer today but at least it's out. Please Review!!**


	21. Chapter 20 Mommy's Letters Pt3

**A/N: Okay, so I'm glad that everybody like's the letters so much but this is the last ones…and I am not even sure how I got the idea. I guess by the fact that I was looking through my baby book and saw that that part of what 'Daddy says' was blank and this idea popped into my head :D so please enjoy. Btw I think this story is ending soon so…:(**

Mommy's Letters Pt.3

APOV

I sat down on my bed and pulled out the two baby books. I wanted to start on the letters yesterday. I knew Jasper had done his already so I pulled them out.

_Dear Cynthia Rose,_

_Cynthia Rose, you will be the most beautiful, the smartest, most wonderful girl. Don't listen if someone calls you names. Don't listen if they pick on you. They are jealous. You, your sister, and your cousins are very special. Your mommy named you after a very important person._

_Her sister Cynthia. I know how much her heart hurts when she says the name Cynthia so please give her a big hug everyday and make sure to tell her how much you love her. _

_When she got pregnant she was modeling. I know she was disappointed that she had to give up modeling, but I could tell she was more excited about you and your sister than she would ever be about a modeling job. _

_I love you, your sister, and your mother more than you will ever know and if any one hurts you then I will hurt them. You can tell me anything at all and I will help you if you want. I will always be there for my daughter. I love you Cynthia and I hope that you will be here soon…but not too soon!_

_Love, Daddy._

I smiled and pulled out the next letter.

_Dear Isabella Marlene,_

_Isabella Marlene, you will be beautiful, smart, and nothing anyone can say will change that. If someone picks on you then don't listen to them. Laugh at them and walk away. I love you so much Isabella Marlene and you aren't even here yet. I'll try to be there for every possible moment. I can not wait to have the chance to meet you, my daughter, and your sister. _

_You and your sister are your mother's and my own sunshine right now. We love you so much. Never doubt that._

_Your mom will always be there for you and so will I because if you need anything then you have so many more people than most would dream of having. _

_If someone hurts you, then tell me so I can hurt him…please. I have a feeling you are going to inherit your mother's 'spunk' I guess is the word….but regardless, sometimes people have to stand up for you. _

_I love you and I can't wait to meet you and your sister…But please come on time….not early!!_

_Love, Daddy._

I laughed and folded both letters up, then wiped away my tears. I picked up a pen and began.

_Dear Cynthia Rose,_

_Sometimes late at night, I wake up from a dream of the two of my babies and somehow I picture you to look just like Cynthia. I miss her so much and feel like I am gaining something back by naming you after her…just like we promised._

_You see when I was ten we were playing with our dolls and she said 'wanna make a promise?' Of course I agreed with my older sister. So she said, lets name our first kid after each other and I simply agreed and so did she. _

_Although she never got a chance to name her child after me I am fulfilling my part of the promise. I like to think of her as yours and your sister's guardian angel._

_I love you both and you both hold a special meaning in my heart. I'm going to stop writing before I cry on your letter. I love you Cynthia. _

_Love, Mommy._

I folded it up and put it in Cynthia's book and then calmed myself. Wiping away the tears, I couldn't help but to smile. I love the whole process of the letters…

_Dear Isabella Marlene,_

_I named you after your aunt and your grandmother. I can't wait to meet you and you must know how much I love you. _

_You and your sister are special to me and you could never be replaced. I wouldn't give up this experience for anything. I love you and your sister so much that if I just think about when the two of you are here I get this weird smile on my face and everyone laughs at me. _

_If you need anything, anything at all. Advice, clothes, anything you can always ask me or your daddy. We both love you so much that I don't know what other course in life I would be happy with. _

_I love you._

_Love, Mommy. _

I put my letter in baby book and then went to sleep. I was so tired. When I woke up it was to Bella's bull horn. Oh, I guess it's torture Emmett time again.

**A/N: Okay, so watcha think? Please review!! I noticed my review count dropping…Want a update tomorrow? Well, then review!!**

**I'd like to throw out a few special mentions. **

**Bethany—I am so glad that you like my story that much!! I know a lot of people have said that they don't normally read all human stories but I'm glad you tried it. Please continue reading.**

**Smiles93—Thanks for the review. Lol to your story. I'll make sure to never give you a cow bell. **

**So everyone…Insanity will end soon….that sucks. I want to thank you all for your reviews and I'm sorry I can't reply to them. My email hates me. **


	22. Chapter 21 No, no, no

**A/N: Okay honestly peoples….you almost made me cry…**

**Okay so there is no almost to it…. No one wants the story to end. I'm with you there. But sometimes…good things must end to make way for better things (sucky fortune cookies. Lol.)**

**Special Mentions—**

**Bella Barbie 79— I am glad that you have enjoyed the story that much!! It really shocked me that I evoked so much emotion to almost make you cry in some of the chapters…: O lol. **

**ReallifeBella—Thank you. I can't believe that you think that I am a great author…that really makes me want to cry (happy cry. Lol.) I can't believe that I made you cry!!**

**Katie m Cullen—You want a sequel? Wow… I'm not sure….**

**How many people want a sequel? It depends on the answer to that question. Thank you for asking. That makes me really happy.**

**IwantmyownEdward—I love your username!! Lol. I'm glad that you liked the story so much. **

**So here I am on the same day as I wrote the last chapter because the story won't shut up in my head…lol. **

**Enjoy!**

_No, no, no_

_3 weeks later_

_September 7, 2008_

_BPOV_

I'm 'at risk' for premature babies….this sucks. I am only freaking 23 weeks along. Luckily, Edward has been taking off of work a lot and he set a laptop up so I can do whatever I want. I've been writing stories. I even resorted to making lists and buying stupid books to read. My college professor is letting me do my work from home now too.

I get to lay in bed until I go into labor. I can't wait for all of this to be over and to be holding my two wonderful babies in my arms.

I sleep all the freaken time just to have something to do. Yay Emmett iis home!

"EMMETT!!" I yelled into my bull horn.

"Dammit." I heard him mutter out side of my door.

"Can you bring me a hamburger and a milk shake?" I asked him. He smiled and nodded his head.

I waited for him to come back. Thirty minutes later he came back.

"Thank you Emmett," I said, taking my hamburger and vanilla milkshake.

"Your welcome," he said.

"Hey was Edward home when you came in?" I asked. Emmett shook his head no.

"Okay," I said.

Edward got home about thirty minutes later and brought me a dozen roses. He kissed the tip of my nose and said, "I love you".

"I love you too" I said, catching his lips with mine.

He laid down with me and started talking to the babies. We were scared they were going to come early and something would be wrong with them but at the same time we wanted to hold them so bad……

_APOV_

_The same day…._

I was online looking at pregnancy sites when one caught my attention. All day I had been getting these cramps and now I was looking up what it could be. I was on a site for pregnancy week by week. According to my doctor I was 25 weeks along.

Warnings of Pre-term Labor:

Menstrual-like cramps (constant or occasional) Low, dull backache (constant or occasional) Pelvic pressure (feels like the baby is pushing down) Abdominal cramping (with or without diarrhea) Increase or change in mucous vaginal discharge Uterine contractions every 10 minutes or more often (may be painless)

The first one described what I was feeling….

"Jasper!" I called.

"What's wrong Alice?" I pointed at the screen.

"All day I have had these cramps like I had before I would start….What if it's pre-term labor?" I asked, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Let's just look again okay?" He said, calmly. But I could see it in his eyes. He was scared….

He looked through the list…and then looked at me.

"have you had a back ache today?" He asked. I thought and then I slowly nodded my head.

Then he stood up and walked out for a second. I looked at the laptop. He had pulled up Chances of Survival.

Week 25-- 50-80 percent survival rate

My eyes welled up with tars…what's wrong with me. Just then a pain much stronger than anything I had ever felt shot through my stomach, and I felt water trickle down my pants.

"Jasper!!" I yelled, and he came running.

"We have to go!" I yelled. He picked me up and he was running to the car when the next pain hit.

No, no, no this can not be happening!!

**A/N: Oh my gosh!! You won't believe it but I did not plan for that to happen. My mind took me there while my fingers were on the keyboard…I never intend for half of this to happen!! Don't kill me. I might update again if you double the review count. There was 8 so if there is sixteen I will TRY to update today.**

**Oh and by the way. All of this information is accurate and I did my research. Thank you!!**

**Please Review!!**


	23. Chapter 22 Please

**A/N: Okay, I've been very…disappointed with the out come of chapters lately so please do me a favor and tell me if you like them or not. I might just re write them…..By the way. New poll on my profile. About time right?**

**Please note that Bella is also near the beginning of her 24th week of the pregnancy.**

_2 hours later_

_BPOV_

_Please..._

Jasper and Alice rushed out of here because Alice was going into labor so here Edward, Rose, Emmett and myself are sitting like ducks because I'm not allowed to go.

"You guys go. I'll be fine." I said.

"No. We never know what could happen to you…or rose now that I think about it." Emmett said. Then he made Rose sit down.

"Edward…what happens if something went wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing went wrong. Everything will work out." He said, while rubbing soothing circles on my back and I tried to relax….I really tried.

"Okay, can we please just go!!" I said, exasperated, an hour later.

"Bella you are on bed rest. There is no need to go. We'll get a call from Jasper any minute." He said, eyeing the phone.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, we are going and that is final." I said, to him.

"No Bella." He said, firmly.

"Fine, Rose and Em can go and find out what is going on!" I yelled. I was tired of sitting around and waiting for the worst. The babies' were premature therefore at risk for so many things, and Alice was my adopted sister so how could I not want to know?

"Okay," Emmett finally agreed.

Rose got up rubbing her back.

Then they left.

"I swear to god Edward. Stop being over-protective!" I said.

"Bella, stop putting stress on you and the babies." He said, calmly.

"Shut up," I said, throwing a pillow at him.

"Okay, okay. Are you hungry?" He asked. I just glared.

"Are you not talking to me again?" I just glared.

"Can I talk to the babies?" I just glared and he started talking to the babies. I shifted sides where he was facing my back. Then I felt a pain go threw my stomach that had nothing to do with switching sides, but it was dull.

"Ow," I said, putting my hand to my swollen belly.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"I dunno. It just hurt all the sudden, but it was really dull not like last time." I said, my eyebrow furrowed.

"Do you think we should go to the hospital to get you checked out?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. It would be safer right?" I asked.

"Yes, definitely. Let's go." He said, helping me up. Then we walked, okay I waddled, out to the car.

"So after all my trying to convince you, we're going to the hospital?" I asked, laughing.

He stopped.

"Bella are you lying to try to get to see Alice?" He asked. I turned and scowled at him.

"No idiot I'm not." I said, right before another pain hit me. Still dull, but a bit stronger.

"What happens if this is for real?" Edward asked.

"I don't know. Let's just hope that it's not." I said.

He nodded his head and concentrated on where we were going.

When we got there he explained the situation to the doctor and they took me back. Then he checked me over and sat down next to Edward and me.

"You are in labor Mrs. Cullen," he said. "Unfortunately, this time we cannot stop it. We can give you a certain kind of steroid that will help develop the babies' lungs if you are in labor for at least 24 hours. And I know that sounds painful but remember right now labor is just beginning and if you sign this form your babies' will have a higher rate of survival." He said.

I quickly took the form and signed my name on the dotted line while the nurse gave me the medication in an IV.

Then Edward called out to the doctor.

"What's the survival rate?" He said.

"Um.. well. Your wife is 23 weeks along but nearing the 24th week. The survival rate is about forty percent." He said, gravely. "With the medication…possibly 50 percent." He said.

"what about someone who is 25 weeks along?" I asked, remember Alice.

"At least 50 percent possibly up to eighty. Why?"

"A friend of ours." I said. Then the truth struck me…my babies could die.

I sobbed into Edward's shoulder and hoped for the best.

Please let everything work out.

**A/N: Once again, completely unplanned!! I promise that I will try to update one more time regardless of review count because this story just won't leave me alone. (Aren't ya glad?) But I have to do my chores or I'll be grounded again and you'll get no updates for lord knows how long. Third update today. Look forward to at least one, possibly two, more. **

**Please review!! Third update today the least you could do is review!!  
**

**Vote in my poll too please!!  
**


	24. Chapter 23 Alice

**A/N: So do you all love me? Or no? This will be the fourth update and I have probably should have waited to update them but whatever. Maybe then I would have gotten more reviews…hint.**

_**Okay, read, review, and vote please.**  
_

_APOV_

_September 8, 2008_

_12:05 a.m._

I had both Cynthia Rose and Isabella Marlene and now I get to sit here and make myself worry. They had both been breathing. Cynthia…barely though. She wasn't breathing at first but Isabella was…I don't know what I'll do if anything happens to my babies. I'm waiting for Jasper to get back before I fall asleep. No, I'm not going to sleep.

"Alice," the doctor begins, "you have to go to sleep. Give yourself time to recoup." He said.

"I want to know what is going on with my children before I fall asleep. I'm sure my husband will be back in a second." I said, as forcibly as I could manage, which wasn't more than my mere normal voice.

"Alice, go to sleep." He said one last time as he put some medication in my IV.

"I told y-you…I… don't want to…" I said, fighting my eyelids. Unfortunately they won, and I could have sworn I heard Jasper say, "How am I going to tell her?" as I drifted into the black nothingness.

_BPOV _

_September 8, 2008  
12:15 a.m._

"Edward…" I whispered.

"Yes love?" He asked.

"Have you found anything out about Alice?" I asked, worried. If it was bad he would keep it from me and if it was good he would let me know.

"No, love. I haven't." He said, kissing my sweating forehead and looking at the clock.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"12:17" He said.

"What time did we come in?" I asked.

"Around 4:30" He answered.

"Please four more hours…" I pleaded looking at the ceiling. Then I looked at Edward for a few moments before noticing the moisture in his eyes.

"Edward, everything will be fine." I assured him.

"Yes, love, I know." He said, kissing me again.

"I love you," I said, to him. I could not believe this. This wasn't suppose to happen.

"I love you too," he said, staring at me with such intensity.

Then the doctor came in and checked me over again.

"You are two centimeter's dilated. Let's hope you hold off for at least 3 more hours and then the babies' have a higher percentage survival rate. It's going up by the hour so let's just hope." He said, before smiling and walking out the door.

Just then a contraction went through my stomach. It was still bearable but painful. My contractions were an hour apart but steadily coming closer.

_RPOV_

_September 8, 2008_

_3: 57 a.m._

I'm sleeping on Emmett's chest…or attempting to at least… ever since we got here I had been restless. But I was staying sitting down according to Emmett. He found out that Bella wsa here too and I got up.

"I have to see one of them…Maybe there is more comfortable chairs in there." I said.

"Bella. Room 201." He called as he walked to ward Alice's room.

I walked all the way to room 201 and knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard Edward say. I walked in and weakly smiled.

"Hey Bella. You okay?" I asked.

"I've been better," she said.

"It'll all work out. Don't worry." I said, hugging her.

"Thanks Rose."

"Your welcome. That's what friends are for." I said, smiling.

"Have you heard anything about Alice?" She asked, looking at me with worried eyes….I looked at Edward who was shaking his head no. I swiped hair out of my eyes and shook my head no.

"Not yet, Emmett went down there to try to figure something out." I said, lying.

"Oh," she said, as I sat in a chair by Edward and waited.

**A/N: I WILL UPDATE AGAIN!! NO PITCHFORKS. IF NOT TONIGHT THEN FIRST THING IN THE MORNING. NO FLYING MONKEYS EITHER!!**

**Special Mentions—**

**This chapter is dedicated to Sophie-LA-is-foolio. **

**Thank you so much for your wonderous reviews…which I am still receiving by the way. Lol. Thank you. **

**To: A.M.Canagasuriam**

**Thank you for reading all day.**

**To: AiEdogawaIsaBellaCullen**

**Yes, I am the holy updater….today. lol. Thank you. **

**You're all going to hate me next chapter though...please understand that it is necessary.**

**_Review!! Please!! I now have over 200 reviews!! You guys are going to make me cry._**


	25. Chapter 24 Amazed

**A/N: Please don't hate me…much.**

_Alice's Point Of View._

_Sept. 8, 2008_

_4:35 p.m._

I woke up to see a red faced Jasper staring back at me.

"What's wrong Jazzy?" I asked.

He opened his mouth and then closed it again.

"Alice," he said, when his voice could finally work. "I love you."

"Jazzy, you are really freaking me out. What's wrong? Where are the babies? Is there something wrong with the babies'?" I asked, frantically looking around.

"Alice look at me." He said. I obeyed reluctantly.

"Alice. Isabella has a very dangerous infection. They…they say she might not live." He said.

"w-what?" I asked.

"When they took her to the NICU she had a dangerously high fever and they found that she has an infection that will kill her if not treated and possibly still kill her if treated." He repeated.

"I-I have to see her." I said.

"Let me get a doctor." He said, standing and walking out the door. The minute it shut I wish he hadn't. The cold hard truth sank in and tears fell.

"My daughter could die…" I whispered to no one and then I heard Jasper and the doctor walking in. The doctor set the IV up where I could go down to the NICU but he made me go in a wheelchair.

Then I saw her.

Her hair a deep brown and she was so tiny that it broke my heart. So tiny…with tubes and being pricked so many times and…it was very emotional.

"Where's Cynthia?" I whispered and Jasper turned me around to see my baby girl. She was a fighter…Her hair was a jet black and she was moving all over the place. I reached into the little glove and stroked her face.

(A/N: In the NICU they have this incubator they keep premature babies in and there is a hole that they insert a cloth glove in. That is what she is reaching through to stroke her daughter's face. They don't have it in certain babies' incubators. Isabella's doesn't have one.)

"Oh my gosh, Jasper. Look at her." I said, without taking my gaze away.

"I know….they're both so beautiful…" He said and I looked up at him. We would help Isabella. Do whatever it takes to have our daughter healthy and in our arms.

"I put my hand on Jasper's and turned back to face Isabella. She's going to be a fighter. I know it.

_Bella's Point of View_

_Sept. 8, 2008_

_8:16 p.m._

Anthony Lewis was born on September 8, 2008 at 5:12 p.m. and his sister, Arianna Elizabeth, followed shortly after at 5:15.

I couldn't wait to see them but the doctor made me sleep for at least an hour first. Now I'm in a wheel chair waiting to see them.

Then I saw them and I wouldn't give it up for anything in the world…nothing could make up for this.

Anthony Lewis had his daddy's bronze colored hair and my brown eyes…for now.

And Arianna had her daddy's vibrant green eyes and my brown hair. Edward and I laughed at the combinations and although I couldn't hold them just yet I knew that once I did….the world would be at peace…

My babies….are the world to me even though I couldn't do anything with them just yet. I was quickly anticipating the moment that I could.

_Rose's Point of View._

_Sept. 8, 2008_

_9:00 p.m._

I went to see my nieces and nephew with Emmett with me. They are all so beautiful and Isabella is improving already with medication. The doctor says that it is a miracle that she survived birth at all. Alice's explanation is that Cynthia is their guardian angel. I think I believe it too.

"Tonight was a miracle…" I said aloud.

"I aagree," Emmett said.

"Let's just hope our littlee miracles wait a few more weeks." I said, lauging.

"I agree with that too." He said.

Then he turned to me and put his face to my stomach, kissing it.

I laughed and he came up and kissed me too.

"I love you," he murmered against my lips and then pulled away.

"I love you too." I said.

We went home and hour and a half later and slept most of the next day.

**A/N: Next chapter will skip a few weeks and be like when Rose delivers and then I think theat there will be an epilogue and then POSSIBLY a sequel. People need to vote now!! Lol. Thank you guys and AiEdogawaIsaBellaCullen go update your fanfics before MB kills you!! Lol. Thank you guys so much and I can't believe this is almost over…someone said they think that rose and bella went cray first…I have to say… I agree lol. The pregnant ladies went crazy first!! Lol. Thank you guys so much for reading and please review. I love you guys so much and ya'll can make me cry all you want cuz I am wiped out…no more updates till tomorrow when I most likely finish the fic…This will be my first fic ever finished…Omc…I'm sad about it ending….Well, review. This is dedicated to anyone who ever read, reviewed, or alerted/favorited my story….I love you guys.**


	26. Chapter 25 Rosalie

**A/N: Okay so rose was around 23 weeks in the last chapter. So about…seven weeks have passed. Both Alice's and Bella's children are still in the hospital and Isabella is still steadily getting better.**

_October 26, 2008_

_7:30p.m._

_RPOV_

"Emmett…HURRY!!" I yelled as he came running, as fast as possible, down the stairs. My contractions had started over ten minutes ago, but I had already had two….

"Okay, Rose, baby, let's go." He said, and we headed outside, to the car.

Another contraction passed threw my abdomen as we drove off.

Emmett drove faster.

"Get us killed and I will haunt you forever." I said as the contraction passed.

_12:15 p.m._

_The same day_

_RPOV_

Nathaniel Cole was born on 11:35 and Alice Marie was born on 11:21p.m. They are both beautiful and both hair dirty blonde hair (so far). Their eyes are kind of a mixture between blue and green but more green than blue. They are a little early but I was told they could go home by next week at the most. Their cousins get to go home on Halloween. Isabellla too, she got over her infection about two weeks ago and has been steadily getting better.

We're all looking forward to our first Christmas as an even huger family…. And soon, we'll all be together for the first time.

**A/N: Short, yes….but I updated five times yesterday!! Lol. I'll try to update the epilogue which will basically be their first Christmas together as a really huge family. too huge. Lol. Ok so Thank you all again and I hope you enjoy.**

**Special Mentions—**

**Ilovelucy101—I'm not a stalker…lol. Although that seems kinda fun jk. **

**Katie m Cullen—Awe I made you cry? I'm not sure if there will be a sequel. **

**SickOfSilence—At the end of the last chapter Rose was around 23-24 weeks along. **

**Sophie-LA-is-Foolio—ha-ha there might be a sequel but if there is it will start with them getting mommy's letters. Lol. I don't think that I could handle writing another one of these where I have to do research while writing each chapter.lol. **

**AiEdogawaIsaBellaCullen—Bella isn't cursed. Lol. But nice theory cuz of which baby it was that got an infection.**

_**Please Vote, and Review!!** (I accept anonymous reviews too!)_


	27. Epilogue

_**A/N: Well no one has reviewed yet but this didn't take me very long to write. Maybe like fifteen minutes and it does kinda suck….Maybe I should rewrite it? Why am I constantly saying that? **_

_**Anyways. I never thought that my little idea that was born in my notebooks at school would ever have so many fans!! I want to say thank you to every last reader and reviewer. Especially if you gave me your honest opinion. **_

_**Epilogue**_

_**December 25, 2008**_

_**Christmas of '08**_

_BPOV_

_We sat around the Christmas tree with the babies in our arms and took a million pictures and then we 'let them' open their gifts…aka we opened them for them and then played with the babies. _

_Then Esme' took a huge group picture and a few individual group pictures. _

_Then she took pictures of each set of twins. Edward and I couldn't wait to see what they would grow up to be and they were ready to grow up fast. Even though they were premature they fought the odds just like all of their cousins and they didn't let the odds beat them. _

_We had each baby dressed in a green and red outfit. Then we had them take a picture with grandma and grandpa. All in all….their first Christmas was perfect. It was snowing outside but we couldn't take them out because they could get really sick if we did. _

**_ The End….(or is it?) _**

**_A/N: I will have dedications up in a moment or two. Thank you for sticking through this story through the end. : _**


	28. Dedications

**_Insanity Dedications._**

**_I dedicate this to Mary Beth my wonderful beta and fan. _**

**_I dedicate it to these people to_**

**_1. -LadyLuckxo_**

**_2. AchavaElah Kyohaku_**

**_3. AiEdogawaIsaBellaCullen_**

**_4. Andrazuria_**

**_5. BellaAtHeartt_**

**_6. ClutzyLikeBella_**

**_7. Corri Chance_**

**_8. Dede13_**

**_9. EdwardAndIsabellaCullen_**

**_10. EdwardAnthonyMasonCullensLover_**

**_11. EternityLivesInTwilight_**

**_12. Eullyne_**

**_13. Ginevra1988_**

**_14. Hanyou Heritage_**

**_15. ISolmelySwearThatIAmUpToNoGood_**

**_16. KateMasen_**

**_17. Keelie T._**

**_18. Looking4MyOwnEdward_**

**_19. LoveTwilghtandEdwardCullen4eva_**

**_20. Mandyy6_**

**_21. Marchen Awakens Romance_**

**_22. Momentarily Infinite_**

**_23. Mrs.Edward Anthony_**

**_24. Mrs.EdwardCullenForever_**

**_25. Mrs.EdwardMasenCullen_**

**_26. ObsessedWithTwilight0123_**

**_27. Phoenixrebirth93_**

**_28. RainbowDead_**

**_29. RockstarLife_**

**_30. Rogue-Storm-Rampant_**

**_31. SickOfSilence_**

**_32. SilentHeartBeatsInTheDark_**

**_33. SmileEdwardLuvsYhoo_**

**_34. Smiles93_**

**_35. Sophie-LA-is-foolio_**

**_36. SpringDaze_**

**_37. Stardust2B_**

**_38. TeamEmmett68_**

**_39. Tsubasa Suzane_**

**_40. TwilightLoVeR12EDWARD_**

**_41. TwilightLover3213_**

**_42. TwilightNerd_**

**_43. Vronniegirl_**

**_44. alexandralee13_**

**_45. almak11_**

**_46. amethystprincess_**

**_47. bookcrazi_**

**_48. cherry912_**

**_49. confederate.army.girl_**

**_50. crazybutloved_**

**_51. edcul-mybutterfly_**

**_52. edwardismypassion_**

**_53. edwardsmyangel_**

**_54. fishypeople_**

**_55. flormi_**

**_56. flyinaboveall_**

**_57. hyper active pixie_**

**_58. i.wish.i.dream._**

**_59. ilovelucy101_**

**_60. itachi159159_**

**_61. iwantmyownEdward_**

**_62. jamjam0910_**

**_63. kahleluv_**

**_64. katie m cullen_**

**_65. keepitsimple_**

**_66. kimoukai_**

**_67. krissycullen16_**

**_68. lifeless.bookworm_**

**_69. luffin edward-bella 4eva_**

**_70. maree'malicious._**

**_71. mbrattoo_**

**_72. misundastood_**

**_73. mzfam99_**

**_74. ojosbutterscotch_**

**_75. p.chiu_**

**_76. passionate009_**

**_77. patdu53_**

**_78. russian-girl-712_**

**_79. secret-mystery_**

**_80. sillymillie122_**

**_81. sillyxsarah_**

**_82. somerandomTwilightfan_**

**_83. swimstar1321_**

**_84. the brunette writer_**

**_85. twilightlover16_**

**_86. usaprincess242_**

**_87. volleyball7491_**

**_88. whoa.oh.twilight_**

**_89. xXloveHSMloveXx_**

**_90. y81292_**

**_This is everyone who ever alerted my story. _**

**_Also, here is every one (I think) who ever reviewed my story. _**

**_iwantmyownEdward_**

**_AiEdogawaIsaBellaCullen_**

**_Tsubasa Suzane_**

**_Sophie-LA-is-foolio_**

**_katie m cullen_**

**_Smiles93_**

**_krissycullen16_**

**_roseblossem_**

**_bella barbie79_**

**_ReallifeBella_**

**_kahleluv_**

**_almak11_**

**_Jaspermytwin _**

**_secret-mystery_**

**_Bethany_**

**_imthegirlyoulookatbutneversee_**

**_luffin edward-bella 4eva_**

**_ilovelucy101_**

**_LLCool T_**

**_p.chiu_**

**_Werewolvesrock_**

**_Werewolf luver246_**

**_SmileEdwardLuvsYhoo_**

**_HuGeTwIlIgHtEr!!1_**

**_SickOfSilence_**

**_edcul-mybutterfly_**

**_mndlrn_**

**_SilverBullet2theheart—(yes thanks to you too even though you will never read this. You may be a tough critic who didn't like my story…but you gave your honest opinion.)_**

**_sillymillie122_**

**_Patricia Castellanos_**

**_passionate009_**

**_Alice_**

**_Belle95_**

**_Emmetrocks33_**

**_JennyDee_**

**_misundastood_**

**_LunaAlice322_**

**_Andrazuria_**

**_the brunette writer_**

**_BellaAtHeartt_**

**_The touch of a fingertip_**

**_Vronniegirl_**

**_CullenCrazy_**

**_Mormon-Girl13_**

**_TwilightLoVeR12EDWARD  
Sunshine0235_**

**_Not Emo But -PUNK-_**

**_pixy36_**

**_edwardsmyangel_**

**_thedeathangel_**

**_ISolmelySwearThatIAmUpToNoGood_**

**_Mrs.EdwardCullenForever_**

**_AchavaElah Kyohaku_**

**_keepitsimple_**

**_bleedinglove93_**

**_amobutterfly25_**

**_Stardust2B_**

**_DorkySexyVixen_**

**_Kay Bear 1995_**

**_Person—(nice anonymous name!) _**

**_TwilightNerd_**

**_s walls_**

**_ClutzyLikeBella_**

**_Hanyou Heritage_**

**_kimoukai_**

**_Momentarily Infinite_**

**_i.wish.i.dream._**

**_CourtneyFirehand_**

**_edwardismypassion_**

**_Out of all of this...only two people didn't like my story!! _**

**_I would like to say that I never expected even fifty reviews by the time the story finished. You guys surprised me and I am so glad that you did. I have over 230 reviews. Over 13800 hits, over 60 favorites and exactly 90 alerts….you gyus rock. If you want a sequel you have to vote so that I know the majority's thoughts…. Lol. I love you guys…_**


	29. Sequel Information

**_Sequel Information_**

**_Okay, so everyone seems to want a sequel but a few people. If you want a sequel then read on, but if you don't then you can ignore this. _**

**_Either way I thank you because this was my first fan fiction finished. I hope that one day I can look back at this and See how special it was to me. I am going to start a sequel about them and it will start at them getting their mother's letters at age sixteen. I hope that you all enjoy. I'm not sure what the name will be yet but I will let you know when it's up. _**

**_Thank you for such a great reaction to my story. I never expected it...you all made me feel very special. I'm glad that you enjoyed it so much. _**

**_I'm not sure if I will be able to update the sequel everyday. I'm sorry. Thank you for reading. _**

**_Love, _**

**_Me. _**


	30. Sequel is up!

**_Sequel is up._**

**_It is called Breaking All the Rules. I hope that you'll all read it. I don't think that I will be able to update once a day, but I will try to. Thanks and I hope you enjoy it. Can't wait for your thoughts on it. _**

**_Love, _**

**_Me. _**


End file.
